El Camino del Maestro
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: AU. Luego de vivir varías aventuras en Alola, Ash se prepara para cumplir su sueño de ser campeón! Junto a sus amigos y sus Pokémon se embarca en nuevas aventuras por las regiones que ya había visitado mientras se reencuentra con viejos amigos y conoce nuevos compañeros a la vez que funge como mentor para una rubia que tenía miedo a los Pokémon y quien lo acompaña. AshHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey chicos que tal, aquí E-HERO KnightMare con una nueva historia. Y esta vez de Pokémon. Luego de publicar este capítulo me pondré a trabajar en los siguientes capítulos tanto de esta historia como de mi fic "Vida Rota", así que esos serían los siguientes por ser actualizados.**

 **Ahora sin más, disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Pokémon y todo lo relacionado con la franquicia no me pertenece, son posesión de Satoshi Taijiri, Nintendo, Game Freak y cualquier otra compañía que tenga relación con Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Pelea por el Título en el Monte Lanakila! Ash VS Kukui**

 **(Monte Lanakila)**

En la región de Alola, más precisamente en la cima del Monte Lanakila se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy importante entre dos personas.

La primera persona era un adulto con una vestimenta algo particular. Llevaba puesta una bata de color blanco desabrochada que dejaba ver su torso, mostrando que no llevaba nada debajo. Unos pantalones grises cortos y su calzado era de color verde igual que sus gafas. Llevaba también una gorra blanca con un arcoíris en el centro. Su cabello era negro y estaba recogido en una cola baja.

Este hombre era el profesor Kukui, investigador y especialista en los movimientos de los Pokémon.

La segunda persona era un chico de aparentes 18 años. Traía puesto una camiseta azul con franjas blancas, una gorra con los colores rojo y negro, un pantalón corto de color marrón oscuro y sus zapatos eran de color azul con vivos en blanco. En su muñeca llevaba una pulsera color gris. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran de color marrón claro y tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas con forma de "z".

Este chico era Ash Ketchum, oriundo de Pueblo Paleta y aspirante a Maestro Pokémon.

En su hombro se encontraba su fiel compañero Pikachu, un pequeño roedor amarillo con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y la cola en forma de rayo.

Pero ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual ambos se encontraban en la cima del monte?

Fácil.

Luego de vivir varías aventuras en las cuatro islas de la región de Alola, así como luego de tener su dosis anual de encuentros con Pokémon legendarios y un equipo de villanos con intenciones malvadas para la región en turno, Ash logro completar el "Recorrido Insular" y recibió una noticia por parte del profesor Kukui:

La región de Alola estaba por inaugurar su Liga y por ser una ocasión única se llevó a cabo un mini-torneo en donde participaron todos los que habían logrado completar el "Recorrido Insular" en el último año y quien resultara ganador se haría acreedor a retar a la Élite Cuatro y optar por el título de campeón de la región.

Era por eso que Ash estaba en la cima del monte. Él resulto ganador del torneo entre los "campeones insulares" luego de enfrentarse y derrotar a los amigos y rivales que hizo a lo largo de sus viajes en las islas.

Durante el torneo fueron 8 los entrenadores que se enfrentaron por el título. Aparte de Ash habían logrado clasificar también:

Kiawe, amigo de Ash que conoció en la escuela del profesor Samson Oak y especialista en Pokémon de tipo fuego.

Sophocles, otro amigo de Ash a quien también lo conoció en la escuela y especialista en Pokémon de tipo eléctrico.

Hapu, la kahuna de la isla Poni y especialista en los Pokémon de tipo tierra.

Hau, un chico animado que Ash conoció durante su travesía y a quien, según el propio Ash, le recordaba a su rival Sawyer.

Gladion, el hermano mayor de Lillie y un entrenador con un pasado complicado, pero que gracias a Ash y sus amigos logro superar y desde entonces proclamo a Ash como su rival.

Ryuki, un misterioso entrenador que provenía de otra región y que era un músico, así como un entrenador de tipo dragón.

Y por último Guzma, quien fuera el líder del Equipo Skull, pero que luego de un incidente que lo involucraba a él, Ash, Lillie y la madre de la rubia, reformo su vida y busco especializarse en lo Pokémon de tipo bicho.

Estos siete entrenadores, más Ash, fueron los participantes de la primera Liga de Alola.

Ash también había decidido usar a los Pokémon que había atrapado en sus viajes anteriores para dar más batalla en la competición. El primer enfrentamiento fue contra Hau y luego de una batalla complicada, Ash logro clasificar cuando su Torterra había derrotado al Primarina de Hau.

En el siguiente enfrentamiento, la semifinal, Ash se enfrentó a Gladion y tuvieron una batalla de antología, donde todo se decidió cuando el Hawlucha de Ash logro derrotar al poderoso Silvally de su oponente.

Para la final Ash se enfrentó al misterioso Ryuki y fue una pelea intensa ya que los Pokémon del músico eran fuertes, pero aun asi los Pokémon de Ash resultaron ser mejores. El Sceptile del azabache fue parte importante en la batalla ya que logro derrotar a 3 de los Pokémon de Ryuki, pero cayó ante su Salamance que luego fue vencido por el Greninja de Ash, al cual recupero para hacerle frente a la amenaza que tuvieron que vivir antes con Lillie y los demás. La batalla culmino cuando el Gible de Ash se enfrentaba al Haxorus de Ryuki y a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y lo difícil del mismo combate, el pequeño tiburón de tierra evoluciono en Gabite y venció al Haxorus.

Con el título de la liga en sus manos Ash acepto enfrentarse a la Élite Cuatro y grande fue su sorpresa cuando los miembros resultaron ser personas que conoció a lo largo de su viaje.

Enfrentándose primero a Hala, Ash lo venció cuando su Staraptor se encargó de dar el último golpe.

Luego llego el enfrentamiento contra Kahili en donde Pikachu fue quien termino la pelea.

Después llego el enfrentamiento contra Acerola. La loli de los fantasmas fue un hueso duro de roer, pero el Scraggy de Ash logro vencer a los últimos dos Pokémon de la peli-morada.

Y por último llego la pelea contra Olivia en donde el Bulbasaur de Ash y su Bayleef fueron los importantes para ganar la batalla.

Y una vez que los miembros de la Élite Cuatro fueron vencidos y Ash celebro junto a sus amigos en el laboratorio de Kukui, a la espera de conocer el lugar donde se daría la batalla final. Fue ahí donde Ash supo que el Monte Lanakila era el último lugar que debía visitar.

Y es ahí donde nos encontramos ahora…

"¿Profesor Kukui?" preguntaba Ash al ver al profesor de la región en la cima junto a él.

"Hey Ash" saludaba Kukui con su típica sonrisa "Bienvenido a la cima"

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" cuestionaba el azabache.

"Estoy aquí para felicitarte por convertirte en el campeón de Alola, por supuesto" decía con una gran sonrisa.

"¡¿En serio?!" decía Ash con entusiasmo "Gracias profesor!"

"Por supuesto eso es lo que diría si solo estuviera aquí para eso…"

Esta respuesta dejo perplejo al azabache y a su acompañante amarillo.

"¿A qué se refiere profesor?" cuestionaba Ash.

"Aún te falta por superar un último reto…" decía el profesor.

"¡¿En serio?! Hagámoslo! ¿Quién es mi oponente?" preguntaba emocionado Ash.

El profesor solo reía al ver el entusiasmo de Ash mientras se quitaba los lentes y veía al chico con una mirada firme.

"Sería yo…" decía de manera seria el profesor.

"¡¿EHHH?!" Ash quedo totalmente sorprendido por la declaración de Kukui.

'¡¿PIKA?!' el pequeño Pikachu estaba igual.

"Yo soy tu último reto Ash. Si me derrotas serás coronado como el primer campeón de Alola. Si pierdes, todo habrá acabado" dijo seriamente Kukui.

Ash bajo la mirada mientras apretaba el puño.

"No fallare" susurraba Ash mientras Pikachu lo veía con preocupación "Le prometí a mis Pokémon que esta vez lo lograríamos y así será!" exclamaba Ash haciendo que Pikachu se anime 'Pika!' gritaba el pequeño roedor.

Kukui sonrió de manera satisfactoria al ver el espíritu de Ash "Bien ¿Qué te parece si empezamos?" decía el profesor mientras sacaba una pokeball y la apuntaba en dirección de Ash.

Este respondió con una expresión de confianza mientras sacaba la suya también.

"Adelante profesor"

Un réferi apareció para llevar las riendas del enfrentamiento.

"Bien. La batalla entre Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y el profesor Kukui, primer retador, para oficializar el título de campeón da inicio" decía mientras levantaba sus dos banderines.

"Saquen a su primer Pokémon"

 **(Ash VS Kukui)**

"Vamos Ash! Lycanroc, yo te elijo!" Kukui lanzo su pokeball y una luz salió de ella. Cuando la figura se materializo revelo a un lobo de pelaje café claro y una melena blanca de donde sobresalían cuatro picos de color café oscuro. Este era Lycanroc forma diurna.

"Le prometí a mi equipo de Alola que si peleábamos por el título ellos serían los participantes, jeje, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, así que… aquí vamos! Lycanroc, yo te elijo!" Ash lanzo su pokeball y de ella surgió otro Lycanroc, solo que este tenía el pelaje rojo con vivos en blanco, una melena blanca que terminaba con una punta negra y los ojos rojos. Tenía la distinción de que estaba parado en sus patas traseras y sus brazos se asemejaban a los de una persona. Este era Lycanroc forma nocturna.

 **(Lycanroc VS Lycanroc)**

 **(Para esta pelea me referiré a los Lycanroc de la siguiente manera: Lycanroc de Ash – Lycanroc FN; Lycanroc de Kukui – Lycanroc FD)**

"Comiencen!" gritaba el réferi.

"Bien! Lycanroc, usa **Roca veloz**!" ordenaba Kukui.

'Roar' Lycanroc FD rugió mientras un aura blanca lo cubría y salía disparado en dirección del Lycanroc de Ash.

' _Lo sabía!'_ pensaba Ash con una sonrisa "Lycanroc, recibe el golpe!" decía Ash.

Lycanroc FN veía a su entrenador con sorpresa, pero al ver la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro supo que Ash tenía algo planeado. Sonriendo con complicidad el lobo rojo espero a su contraparte.

*Smack*

Lycanroc FD tacleo con fuerza al Lycanroc FN.

"Lycanroc ahora! Tómalo por la melena" Ash le decía a su Pokémon el cual, en un arrebato de velocidad, capturo a su contraparte de la melena.

"Ahora usa **Contraataque**!" ordenaba Ash.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del Lycanroc FN mientras que su puño obtenía un brillo blanco con efecto arcoíris y le acertaba un tremendo golpe al Lycanroc del profesor el cual salió volando hacia Kukui.

'Raargh' gemía de dolor Lycanroc FD.

"Rajajaja" reía el Pokémon de Ash-

"Lycanroc! ¿Estás bien?" preguntaba preocupado el profesor.

'Grrr' gruñía Lycanroc FD mientras veía con una mirada desafiante a su contraparte, pero se podía notar que sus patas estaban temblorosas, demostrando que ese último ataque lo dejo muy lastimado.

' _Esta en las últimas'_ al parecer Ash se dio cuenta del estado del Pokémon de su oponente _'Es nuestra oportunidad'_

"Lycanroc rápido, usa **Demolición**!"

'Raar' el Lycanroc de Ash se lanzó hasta su oponente mientras una de sus patas delanteras se cubría con un brillo totalmente blanco buscando golpear a su contrincante.

' _Oh no!'_ pensaba Kukui con preocupación al saber que su compañero no lograría soportar el golpe _'Debo hacer algo!'_ hasta que una idea le llego a la mente.

"Lycanroc, usa **Rocas sigilosas**!" pidió el profesor.

"Roar!" el Pokémon lobo asintió, sabía que no lograría vencer a su oponente por lo que activo su último ataque. Una fina aura blanca rodeo su cuerpo mientras que gruñía y unas rocas pequeñas salían de su melena, pero al momento de tocar el piso las rocas se hicieron más grandes y se posicionaron en el aire.

' _Rayos, eso será molesto de ahora en adelante…'_ pensaba Ash al momento que el ataque de su Pokémon impactaba de lleno.

'Wauu!' aullaba de dolor Lycanroc FD mientras salió volando por el impacto y caía cerca de los pies del profesor, pero ahora con los ojos en espiral.

"Lycanroc ya no puede continuar" anunciaba el réferi "El Lycanroc del aspirante a campeón Ash es el ganador. Profesor Kukui, envié a su siguiente Pokémon"

"Gracias Lycanroc, hiciste un gran esfuerzo, toma un descanso" decía el profesor mientras regresaba a Lycanroc a su pokeball y procedía a sacar otra "Bien Es tu turno, yo te elijo, Magnezone!" Kukui lanzaba su segunda pokeball.

Cuando la criatura se materializo, se revelo una especie de platillo volador con un solo ojo en el centro de color rojo, así como otros dos a cado lado en las protuberancias de aspecto redondo. Dos tornillos salían de la parte trasera de esas protuberancias y tenía también una antena amarilla saliendo desde su parte central. Contaba también con dos imanes que estéticamente parecían sus extremidades.

'Magnezone' decía de manera casi mecánica el Pokémon con forma de nave.

 **(Lycanroc VS Magnezone)**

"Lycanroc contra Magnezone, comiencen" anunciaba el réferi.

"Magnezone, usa **Cañón destello**!"

'Zone!' una esfera blanca se formó frente a Magnezone que termino por dispararlo en forma de laser hacia el Lycanroc de Ash.

"Rayos! Lycanroc, esquívalo!" pedía Ash.

Lycanroc rápidamente se hizo a un lado y el rayo paso por su costado por apenas unos milímetros.

"Cayo en la trampa! Magnezone usa **Onda trueno**!"

Al momento que Lycanroc esquivo el **Cañón destello** , Magnezone apareció frente a él en un desplante de velocidad anormal para los de su especie y envolvió al lobo con una pequeña aura de electricidad que lo dejo paralizado.

'Grooar' el Pokémon de Ash empezó a mostrar los símbolos de la paralasis ya que unos pequeños rayos recorrían su cuerpo y ahora estaba posicionado sobre su rodilla.

"Aprovechemos, Magnezone usa **Cañón destello** una vez más!" tomando la oportunidad de estar a escasos metros del Pokémon de tipo roca Magnezone lanzo su ataque de nuevo y esta vez impacto de lleno en el lobo.

'RAAARGH!' Lycanroc salió disparado y cayó cerca de Ash.

"Lycanroc!" el azabache estaba preocupado por su Pokémon.

'Grrr… Raar…' Lycanroc se paraba poco a poco mientras le hacía un ademán a Ash de que aún podía continuar, pero estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, solo que Ash logró atraparlo.

"Lycanroc espera, estás muy herido" decía el entrenador "Mejor descansa un poco y no te preocupes, se cuánto te gusta pelear así que te llamare para alguna otra pelea a menos que te vea muy lastimado ¿te parece?" le preguntaba Ash a su Pokémon quien asintió a sus palabras. Si bien sentía algo de dolor por ese último ataque su orgullo le impedía rendirse y le pedía continuar hasta que no pudiera más o al menos hasta que Ash decida que era suficiente.

"Bien, Lycanroc regresa" sacando su pokeball el lobo rojo fue introducido mientras que Ash buscaba otra pokeball "Incineroar, yo te elijo!"

Cuando el segundo Pokémon de Ash se materializo en el campo una figura de una criatura bípeda empezó a tomar forma. Su cuerpo era de color rojo en las extremidades y parte de la cara con líneas negras cubriendo partes tanto de los pies como de los brazos y la cola, la cual tenía además un bulto de pelo cerca de la punta. Su torso era gris y tenía unas marcas negras.

Este Pokémon era Incineroar, la etapa final del inicial de fuego de la región, Litten, al cual Ash atrapo tiempo después de haberlo conocido y justo como paso con su Charizard, Infernape y Pignite, Litten resulto ser un pilar importante de su equipo durante sus aventuras en la región y fue artífice de muchas victorias durante el recorrido insular.

'ROAR!' rugía Incineroar al entrar a la batalla, pero rápidamente fue recibido por las rocas que estaba flotando en el aire. Lo dejaron enterrado, pero en un par de segundos Incineroar se libero y parecía que no había recibido daño del movimiento.

"Wow… en serio que Litten se volvió un Pokémon imponente" decía el profesor quien una vez más se había quedado sorprendido por la fuerza que mostraba Incineroar.

"Incineroar es un Pokémon muy fuerte profesor, pero más que nada es un gran amigo" Ash hablaba con orgullo mientras Incineroar sonreía con confianza al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador.

"Bien demuéstrenme esa fuerza!"

 **(Incineroar VS Magnezone)**

"Incineroar contra Magnezone, inicien!" el réferi levantaba sus banderas.

"Magnezone, usa **Electrocañón**!" ordenaba Kukui.

'Zone!' Magnezone cargaba una esfera amarilla con tintes verdes y que era rodeada por pequeñas chipas y luego termino por lanzar un potente rayo en dirección del Pokémon de Ash.

"Incineroar rápido! Contraataca con **Lanzallamas**!"

Un potente torrente de llamas era lanzado desde el cinturón de Incineroar y chocaron con el ataque de su oponente, creando una cortina de humo que limito la vista de Magnezone y el profesor.

"Usa **Golpe cruzado** Incineroar!"

La voz de Ash alerto al profesor, pero antes de poder hacer algo Incineroar apareció de entre el humo con sus dos patas delanteras cubiertas por un brillo blanco y puestas en forma de "x".

'Roar!' el golpe fue directo y súper efectivo.

'Magna!' Magnezone se estrelló en el piso debido a la fuerza del impacto y se levantaba con dificultad.

' _Rayos! Ash en serio a mejorado mucho…'_ pensaba Kukui con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro "Magnezone ¿estás bien?" le preguntaba el profesor a su Pokémon.

'Mag…' respondía Magnezone con dificultad tratando de mantener la levitación.

' _No nos queda otra opción… si queremos hacer algo tendremos que hacerlo ya!'_ Kukui estaba planeando su siguiente acción "Magnezone usa **Carga salvaje** , trata de derrotar a Incineroar" ordenaba Kukui.

Magnezone se envolvió en un aura de electricidad fuerte mientras se abalanzaba contra Incineroar.

"Incineroar, contesta con **Erupción**!"

El Pokémon de tipo fuego/siniestro se envolvió con un aura azul de fuego que luego se volvió naranja y salió disparado contra Magnezone. Ambos Pokémon se encontraron a la mitad del campo de batalla y chocaron haciendo que una gran nube de humo se levantara impidiendo que los entrenadores vieran el resultado.

El humo se empezaba a disipar y el silencio permeaba en el ambiente. Tanto Ash como Kukui esperaban ansiosos el resultado. Cuando el campo se limpió se pudo ver…

'Zone…'

Se pudo ver a Magnezone en el piso con su ojo central en espiral indicando que había sido derrotado. Incineroar, por su parte, estaba jadeando un poco mientras estaba sobre su rodilla. Se le notaba muy cansado.

"Magnezone ya no puede continuar, el vencedor es Incineroar!" anunciaba el réferi.

*Sigh* "Magnezone, regresa" Kukui guardaba a su Pokémon en su pokeball "Hiciste un gran trabajo amigo" y sacaba una tercera pokeball "Bien, aquí vamos!" y lanzaba su tercera elección.

Cuando el tercer Pokémon de Kukui se materializo una gran figura apareció en el campo de batalla. Su cuerpo era en su mayoría de color verde oscuro y su gran vientre asi como su rostro eran de color crema. Sus pies eran muy grandes para darle soporte a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y dos pequeños colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

Este era Snorlax, el tercer Pokémon del profesor.

 **(Incineroar VS Snorlax)**

"La pelea entre Incineroar y Snorlax inicia!" el réferi anunciaba.

"Incineroar vamos! Usa **Golpe cruzado**!"

'Roar' Incineroar se lanzó contra Snorlax con sus manos brillando de color blanco y en forma de "x".

"Snorlax aguántalo"

'Snor' el golpe de Incineroar dio en el blanco, pero para sorpresa de Ash y de su Pokémon el rival no se movió de lugar.

"Bien Snorlax, ahora usa **Cabezazo** " el Snorlax de Kukui le dio un potente golpe al Incineroar de Ash y el golpe fue tal que lo envió al otro lado del campo.

"Hay que aprovechar, usa **Tambor**!"

'Lax' el Pokémon de Kukui empezó a golpearse con fuerza el estómago mientras era envuelto por un aura roja.

"Rayos! Incineroar ¿Estás bien?" preguntaba preocupado Ash.

'Roar… roar' contestaba el Pokémon de tipo fuego/siniestro quien mostraba grandes signos de cansancio.

"Bien… entonces usa **Enfado**!" pedía Ash a su compañero.

'Roar' Incineroar rugía hacía el cielo mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por un aura roja y sus ojos también adoptaban ese color y se lanzó con todo contra Snorlax.

"Si Snorlax recibe ese golpe será vencido…" susurraba Kukui "Snorlax, usa **Hiperrayo**!"

Snorlax preparo una gran bola de energía de color naranja desde su boca…

'Lax!'

Y disparo un gran rayo contra Incineroar quien lo recibió de lleno mientras forcejeaba tratando de superar el ataque, solo para que perdiera el equilibrio de una pierna y terminará siendo consumido por el rayo.

*Boom!*

"Incineroar, no!" Ash se cubría debido al vendaval que produjo el **Hiperrayo** de Snorlax.

Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo observar como Incineroar estaba en el piso con los ojos en espiral.

"Incineroar ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Snorlax, entrenador saque a su siguiente Pokémon" decía el réferi.

"Esto se pone complicado ¿o no Pikachu?" preguntaba Ash a su inseparable compañero.

'Pikapi pi pika' decía el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico mientras veía a su entrenador.

"Tienes razón amigo, esto solo lo hace más divertido"

Ash entonces giro su gorra mientras adoptaba una mirada seria y tomaba otra pokeball.

"Aquí vamos! Yo te elijo!"

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está mi primera historia de Pokémon que espero que les guste.**

 **Si han leído la historia de "Betrayal Brings Out the Best in Us" de JTZ29 entonces les digo desde ahora que ese fic fue una fuente de inspiración para crear esta historia, pero eso sí, la premisa presentada en esa historia es lo que me inspiro a escribir esta y espero que sea de su agrado chicos.**

 **Voy a ser sincero con ustedes, el equipo de Alola de Ash es mi suposición de como terminara siendo en el anime y no va a ser real, no al menos al 100% ya que Rowlet y Pikachu están, pero los demás son meras especulaciones mías.**

 **Esta historia contara con un Ash Harem, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia de alguna chica para que sea pareja de Ash pues es bienvenida. Es más, me gustaría ver sus opiniones sobre eso y les pido de favor que si tienen a alguien en mente pues pónganlo en los comentarios. La idea es que sean 5-6 chicas por región.**

 **Como sea, espero que lo disfruten y ya saben si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chicos cómo están, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero la escuela me tuvo muy ocupado y fui flojo estando en casa. Perdón.**

 **Bien, respondamos reviews:**

 **MardGeer117: Gracias por el comentario, tomare en consideración tus elecciones.**

 **Emerl G: Korrina estará.**

 **KRT215: Gracias por el comentario, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.**

 **El lobo solitario: Algunas estarán.**

 **hpinvidente: No entendí el nombre de algunas y de las que si entendí elegiré a las afortunadas que estarán con Ash.**

 **carton: Se tomarán en consideración las chicas que elegiste.**

 **gyrachop: Las tomare en consideración amigo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Choque de fuerzas! Final de la batalla en el Monte Lanakila**

"Yo te elijo!" declaraba Ash lanzando su siguiente pokeball y está se abrió iluminando el lugar.

Cuando el brillo ceso en el lado de Ash apareció un Pokémon con forma humanoide con cuerpo voluminoso y dos grandes extremidades acompañados por cuatro extremidades de menor tamaño. Tenía una coraza que lucía resistente a simple vista. Un apéndice especial estaba en la parte frontal y parecía un taparrabos. Tenía dos pequeñas cortas.

Esté Pokémon era Golisopod, al cual Ash atrapó cuando era un Wimpod y ayudo a que superara su miedo a las peleas y a los entrenadores y a los demás Pokémon y a la naturaleza… básicamente le tenía miedo hasta a su propia sombra…

Pero Ash se encargó de apoyarlo y darle la confianza que necesitaba y al final la recompensa fue que Golisopod ahora podía formar parte de los combates y su temor hacía todo lo demás había disminuido en gran medida, pero aún conservaba un par de características de cuando era un Wimpod como la timidez.

En cuanto Golisopod se materializo lanzo un potente rugido que fue silenciado por las rocas que fueron contra él y terminaron por enterrarlo.

"Golisopod!" Ash se preocupó al ver a su compañero ser derribado por las rocas del movimiento **Rocas sigilosas** que aún estaba activo.

*Broom!*

Las rocas salieron disparadas en varias direcciones y Ash pudo ver como Golisopod salía de entre ellas y parecía que no había recibido mucho daño.

'Goli!'

"Wow" el profesor estaba impresionado "Tu Golisopod sí que es fuerte Ash"

"Gracias profesor, estoy muy orgulloso de él" decía Ash con una sonrisa suave.

"¿Qué te parece si continuamos?" preguntaba Kukui.

"Hagámoslo" respondía Ash con confianza mientras Golisopod asentía.

 **(Golisopod VS Snorlax)**

"Empiecen!" declaraba el referí.

"Bien, Snorlax usa **Giga impac-** " el profesor daba una orden cuando fue interrumpido por el rápido movimiento de Ash.

"Golisopod usa **Escaramuza**!"

Antes de que el profesor terminara de dar su orden Golisopod salió disparado contra Snorlax con una velocidad impresionante para un Pokémon de su tamaño y termino por impactar al Pokémon del profesor. Fue tal la fuerza del impacto que Snorlax retrocedió un par de metros y estaba herido además de que se notaba cansado.

' _Eso fue rápido!'_ pensaba con sorpresa Kukui _'No queda otra opción…'_

"Snorlax usa **Hiperrayo**!" ordenaba el profesor y su Pokémon no tardo en cargar la energía en su boca estaba preparado para lanzar el ataque.

"Golisopod debes confiar en mí!" pedía Ash a su Pokémon el cual se giraba a verlo y asentía "Usa **Hidroariete** y ve contra el **Hiperrayo** de Snorlax"

Golisopod se giraba en dirección del Pokémon del profesor y se cubría de agua al mismo tiempo que el Snorlax lanzaba su movimiento. Golisopod salió disparado y se encontró con el **Hiperrayo** a mitad del camino y el Pokémon de Ash estaba forcejeando con el rayo.

"Vamos Golisopod tu puedes!" Ash alentaba a su Pokémon el cual estaba empujando poco a poco el rayo y cuando menos se lo esperaban ambos ocurrió lo impensable.

'GOLI!'

El Golisopod de Ash mando el rayo hacia el cielo y continuo hasta estamparse contra el Snorlax del profesor.

El Snorlax de Kukui cayó al piso con los ojos en espiral luego del impacto del **Hidroariete** y Golisopod termino por caer sobre una rodilla visiblemente cansado.

"Snorlax ya no puede continuar, el vencedor es Golisopod, entrenador Kukui envié a su siguiente…"

El referí no pudo terminar su frase cuando de repente Golisopod se cubrió en una luz blanca y de repente se volvió roja, regresando a la pokeball que estaba en la cintura de Ash.

"¿Qué?" preguntaba el referí al ver lo sucedido.

"Es la habilidad de Golisopod, _**Retirada**_ , la cual hace que regrese a mí cuando recibe cierta cantidad de daño, ¿eso no es un inconveniente?" preguntaba Ash.

"Para nada entrenador Ash, solo me tomo por sorpresa" decía el referí.

"Entonces Golisopod si recibió daño por el **Hiperrayo** , ¿Qué harás ahora Ash?" preguntaba Kukui.

"Esto me confirma que Golisopod quedó muy herido así que usare otro Pokémon"

"Bien, entrenadores saquen a sus siguiente Pokémon!" confirmaba el referí.

"Bueno, lo mejor será darle otra oportunidad a Lycanroc, ¿no lo crees Pikachu?" decía Ash con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la pokeball del tipo roca.

'Pika!' confirmaba Pikachu 'Pikachu pi pika'

"Tienes razón, si no le doy otra oportunidad lo más seguro es que termine por morderme cuando la pelea acabe…" Ash tenía una gota en la cabeza al pensar en cómo su Lycanroc se molesta con él… le recordaba a como otros de sus Pokémon lo trataban.

"Lycanroc yo te elijo!" Ash lanzaba la pokeball y Lycanroc volvía a aparecer en el campo.

'Rarr' Lycanroc se veía algo cansado, pero dispuesto a pelear.

"Entonces me toca, Pyukumuku, yo te elijo!" el profesor Kukui lanzaba su pokeball y su siguiente Pokémon aparecía en el campo.

El Pokémon que enviaba Kukui era uno de tamaño pequeño de color negro con seis púas de color rosa en la parte superior. Sus ojos eran también de color rosa y su boca era de color blanco además tenía lo que parecía ser una colita esponjosa también de color blanco.

'Mu!'

 **(Lycanroc VS Pyukumuku)**

"Comiencen!"

"Lycanroc no perdamos tiempo, usa **Demolición**!" Ash ordenaba a su compañero.

'Roar!' Lycanroc salía disparado contra el Pokémon del profesor con su pata cubierta de un brillo blanco.

"Pyukumuku rápido! Usa **Protección**!" contrarrestaba Kukui.

'Pyu!'

Pyukumuku fue rodeado por una esfera verde y Lycanroc termino por golpearla.

"Lycanroc usa **Triturar** en cuanto acabe **Protección** "

Cuando la esfera verde dejo de cubrir a Pyukumuku rápidamente Lycanroc estaba frente a él y termino por morderlo con fuerza.

' _Es ahora o nunca!'_ pensaba Kukui.

"Lycanroc lánzalo al aire!" ordenaba Ash.

"Pyukumuku usa **Contraataque**!" exclamaba Kukui.

Antes de que Lycanroc pudiera lanzar al pequeño Pokémon al aire, este terminó por sacar su órgano interno, el cual tenía forma de mano, y le dio un fuerte golpe a Lycanroc, lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer que el Pokémon lobo lo soltara al mismo tiempo que salía disparado en dirección de Ash.

"Lycanroc!" Ash estaba preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

'Raar…'

Lycanroc cayó justo frente a Ash con los ojos en espiral.

"Lo hiciste bien amigo" decía Ash al tiempo que regresaba a Lycanroc a su pokeball "Te mereces un buen descanso"

"Lycanroc ya no puede continuar, entrenador Ash envié a su siguiente Pokémon" pedía el referí.

"Bueno, aquí vamos, Rowlet yo te elijo!" Ash sacaba a su siguiente Pokémon.

El siguiente Pokémon de Ash era el inicial de tipo planta que había atrapado en sus primeros días en Alola.

Rowlet era un Pokémon pequeño, de forma redonda con la cara y la parte inferior de su cuerpo de color blanco. Los demás estaba cubierto con plumas de color café claro. Sus ojos eran negros con el iris blanca y en un pequeño punto. Su pico era blanco en la parte superior y naranja en la parte inferior. Tenía un par de hojas al frente que se asemejaban a una corbata.

'Bruuh!' Rowlet aparecía en el campo y se posicionaba en la cabeza de su entrenador.

"Jejeje, Rowlet tranquilo, estamos a la mitad de una batalla por el título" decía Ash mientras tomaba a Rowlet en sus manos "Necesito de tu ayuda ¿Qué dices, estás listo?" preguntaba Ash.

'Bruuh!' Rowlet asentía con una expresión decidida y empezaba a volar para posicionarse frente a Pyukumuku.

 **(Rowlet VS Pyukumuku)**

"Rowlet empieza usando **Follaje**!"

Rowlet enviaba una serie de hojas resplandecientes en dirección de Pyukumuku.

"Rápido usa **Protección** " el profesor no se quedaba atrás y hacia su movimiento.

Pyukumuku fue cubierto una vez más por la esfera verde y las hojas rebotaron en ella sin hacerle daño al Pokémon del profesor.

"Ahora utiliza **Tóxico**!" ordenaba Kukui.

Con una velocidad sorprendente Pyukumuku escupió una sustancia morada hacía Rowlet y termino por darle de lleno, envenenando al pequeño Pokémon búho.

'Bruuh!' Rowlet fue intoxicado y empezaba a flaquear en el aire.

"Rowlet! ¿Te encuentras bien, puedes continuar?" preguntaba Ash preocupado por el bienestar de su Pokémon.

Rowlet detecto el tono de preocupación de su entrenador y recompuso su postura en el aire.

'Bruuh' Rowlet se giraba hacia Ash y le asentía, aun teniendo el veneno recorriendo su sistema.

"¿Estás seguro?" volvía a preguntar Ash.

Rowlet solo se giró en dirección de Pyukumuku, dando la señal de que quería seguir. No quería decepcionar a su entrenador.

Ash asentía "Hagámoslo"

Kukui veía todo con una sonrisa _'Ese Rowlet… es igual de terco que Ash'_ pensaba el profesor conteniendo la risa al ver la actitud de entrenador y Pokémon.

"Rowlet usa **Impresión** "

Rowlet salía disparado contra Pyukumuku envuelto en un aura roja y con una cara fantasma formándose en el frente y le asestaba un golpe que lo enviaba al aire.

"Pyukumuku recupérate y usa **Trampa venenosa**!" Pyukumuku se acomodó en el aire y lanzaba una sustancia morada de gran tamaño.

"Rayos! Rowlet usa **Hojas navaja** y trata de detener el ataque!" pedía Ash al ver que Rowlet no tendría tiempo de esquivar el movimiento.

Rowlet lanzó un gran número de hojas en dirección del ataque, algunas pasaron entre el movimiento de Pyukumuku y terminaron por golpearle, pero no fue suficiente y Rowlet recibió el ataque, haciendo que perdiera velocidad, ataque y ataque especial.

'Bruuh!' Rowlet cayó al piso sintiéndose débil y el veneno de **Tóxico** poco a poco le restaba salud.

"Rowlet!"

"Pyukumuku usa **Trampa venenosa** una vez más" Pyukumuku caía al piso y de nuevo y lanzaba de nuevo la sustancia morada. Rowlet estaba demasiado débil como para esquivar por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno una vez más.

'Bruuh!' Rowlet sentía como su fuerza empezaba a disminuir poco a poco.

"Rowlet!" Ash estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su Pokémon el cual se veía más débil con el paso de la batalla.

'Pika!' Pikachu estaba igual que su entrenador.

"Pyukumuku usa **Recuperación** " Kukui aprovechaba el momento para tomar ventaja.

El Pokémon pepino de mar fue cubierto por un aura blanca y recupero parte de su salud.

"Ahora usa **Trampa venenosa** una vez más!"

Pyukumuku lanzó una tercera ráfaga hacía Rowlet.

"Rowlet tienes que esquivarlo!" Ash le pedía a su Pokémon de manera desesperada.

Por más que intento hacerlo Rowlet no pudo esquivar a tiempo y recibió el ataque por tercera vez de manera consecutiva.

El Pokémon planta/volador caía justo frente a Ash, el cual lo veía con suma preocupación, en especial porque estaba siendo debilitado por el veneno.

"Rowlet!" el pequeño Pokémon intentaba ponerse de pie, pero le era muy difícil "Espera, estas muy débil, si quieres descansa y deja que los demás se encarguen" le pedía Ash a su Pokémon, pero Rowlet no escuchaba y trataba de pararse sin éxito alguno.

"Rowlet por favor! Tienes que descansar!" decía Ash.

'Bruuh!' Rowlet negaba mientras apenas se ponía de pie.

Ash pudo ver la voluntad de Rowlet de querer seguir peleando, a pesar de la desventaja actual. No tuvo de otra que aceptar la decisión de Rowlet.

"Rowlet…" susurraba Ash cuando ocurrió algo inesperado…

Rowlet fue cubierto por una luz blanca y su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar. Se hacía más grande y fue cuando Ash y los demás se dieron cuenta que estaba evolucionando.

Cuando la luz se disipo se pudo observar el cambio.

Ahora el cuerpo del nuevo Pokémon era en su mayoría blanco, incluyendo la cara. Tenía la parte superior cubierta por un plumaje de color marrón. Dos mechones verdes adornaban su cara y las plumas de su cola eran verdes también. Las hojas en su pecho se habían vuelto un poco más grandes. Tenía los ojos cerrados y le daba una expresión traviesa a su rostro.

Ash estaba impresionado y emocionado a la vez de ver que su amigo había alcanzado una nueva etapa.

'DART!'

"Evoluciono…" susurraba Ash "Ahora es un Dartrix"

"Impresionante" el profesor también estaba sorprendido por los hechos.

A pesar de estar aún bajo los efectos del veneno Dartrix veía a su entrenador y le daba un asentimiento, mostrándole que estaba listo para seguir.

Ash asentía de regreso con una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que ahora podían darle vuelta a la situación.

Antes de que pudiera dar una orden Dartrix se envolvió en un aura verde.

"¿Qué?" Ash estaba confundido por lo que pasaba.

"Eso es… **Síntesis** " decía el profesor y Ash abría los ojos sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

"Hay que evitar que se recupere, Pyukumuku usa **Trampa venenosa** una vez más" Por cuarta ocasión en la pelea el Pokémon del profesor lanzaba su técnica.

"Dartrix, esquívalo y usa **Hojas navaja** " Ash le pedía a Rowlet quien, con su nueva velocidad, pudo esquivar la **Trampa venenosa** , pero en lugar de lanzar una ráfaga de hojas termino por acercarse a gran velocidad a donde estaba Pyukumuku con una de sus alas bañada en una luz verde y le dio un golpe certero al Pokémon del profesor.

"Eso fue **Hoja navaja** " decía sorprendido Ash al ver que Dartrix tenía dos movimientos nuevos.

Pyukumuku salió volando y se estrelló contra el piso debido a la fuerza del golpe.

"Pyukumuku!" el pepino de mar se acomodaba de nuevo.

"Dartrix usa **Hojas navaja** " ahora Dartrix enviaba la ráfaga de hojas contra el Pokémon rival.

"Pyukumuku pronto, usa **Protección** " Pyukumuku se protegió del ataque, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que seguía a continuación.

"Ahora! Usa **Hoja navaja** "

Dartrix apareció frente a Pyukumuku con su ala envuelta con el brillo verde y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que termino por estrellar al oponente en el piso y levanto una nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube se disipo Pyukumuku estaba tendido en el piso con los ojos en espiral y Dartrix estaba muy cansado debido al daño que recibió por parte de la habilidad de su oponente _**Revés**_.

"Pyukumuku ya no puede continuar, Dartrix gana. Entrenador Kukui saque a su siguiente Pokémon" decía el referí.

"Espere, yo también quiero sacara Dartrix de la pelea, está muy cansado y no quiero que se haga más daño" pedía Ash.

El referí asentía y ambos entrenadores preparaban a su siguiente Pokémon.

"Debo decir Ash, que esta batalla es la más divertida que he tenido en años" Kukui tenía una gran sonrisa mientras hablaba.

"Si, está pelea es muy emocionante" Ash estaba igual de emocionado que el profesor.

"Sigamos con esto, a mí me quedan dos Pokémon y a ti tres" Kukui sacaba su siguiente pokeball.

"No, a mí también me quedan solo dos, la verdad no quiero hacer pelear a Golisopod de nuevo, quedo muy cansado y herido en la pelea contra Snorlax" decía Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

El profesor Kukui sonreía al ver que Ash se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus Pokémon a pesar de estar peleando por el título.

"Bien! Aquí vamos!" Kukui sacaba a su siguiente Pokémon.

El Pokémon que envió Kukui resulto ser un ave de gran tamaño con las plumas de color azul oscuro en la parte baja de su cuerpo y rojas en la espalda y alas, así como la cola que también tenían color amarillo y azul en las puntas. Tenía una especie de tocado indígena en la cabeza con las plumas de color blanco, rojo y un pequeño círculo azul en la frente. Este Pokémon era Braviary.

"Pikachu, amigo, es tu turno" Ash se giraba a ver a su Pokémon inicial con una gran sonrisa.

'Pika!' Pikachu movía sus patitas delanteras en señal de estar listo y corría hacia el campo posicionándose listo para pelear contra al Braviary del profesor Kukui.

 **(Pikachu VS Braviary)**

"Comiencen!"

"Braviary usa **Garra de choque**!" los filosos talones de Braviary se volvieron blancos y se dirigió hacía Pikachu con la firme atención de lastimarlo con ellas.

"Pikachu esquívalo usando **Agilidad** " Pikachu corrió en la misma dirección que Braviary y en el último momento el pequeño roedor esquivo las garras del ave.

"Pikachu, usa **Electrobola** " Ash ordenaba a su Pokémon que estaba a espaldas de Braviary.

'Pika pika pika chu pika!' Pikachu creaba una bola de electricidad en su cola y la lanzaba contra Braviary.

El profesor veía venir el ataque y decidió actuar.

"Braviary esquiva usando **As aéreo** y luego usa **Corte aéreo** " ordenaba Kukui.

La **Electrobola** de Pikachu se acercaba al Pokémon volador y cuando estuvo a punto de impactar Braviary aceleró e hizo una pirueta en el aire, esquivando el ataque y rápidamente agitaba sus alas que se cubrieron con un brillo blanco y lanzaban una especie de sierras hechas de aire. El ataque impacto en Pikachu.

'Pika!' el roedor amarillo salió disparado hacía el aire.

"Braviary usa **Cuchillada**!" Braviary cargaba contra Pikachu con sus dos garras brillando de color blanco.

"Pikachu recupérate y usa **Cola de hierro** para defenderte" gritaba Ash.

Pikachu se recompuso en el aire y su cola adquirió un brillo blanco.

'Pika!'

'Braa!'

Las garras de Braviary y la cola de Pikachu chocaron. Ambos Pokémon estaban forcejeando el uno contra el otro hasta que se separaron. Pikachu cayó al piso en sus cuatro patas y Braviary se mantenía en el aire.

"Braviary, pronto usa **Ave brava** "

Braviary gruñía mientras se elevaba y luego caía en picada cubierto por un aura roja que parecía estar hecha de fuego. Justo antes de tocar el piso se lanzó contra Pikachu cubierto por un aura azul.

"Pikachu usa **Ataque rápido** y dirígete hacía Braviary"

Pikachu no dudo ni un segundo en seguir las ordenes de su entrenador. El Pokémon ratón sabía que Ash tenía una idea.

'Pika!' Pikachu se lanzó contra Braviary mientras dejaba una estala blanca a su paso.

Los dos estaban a punto de colisionar cuando Ash dio su siguiente orden.

"Ahora esquívalo girando hacía un lado!"

Justo como en la época que estaban en Sinnoh Pikachu esquivo el ataque saltando por un lado de Braviary mientras giraba su cuerpo. Debido a la velocidad Braviary no tuvo tiempo de conectar el golpe y se estrelló contra el piso levantando una nube de polvo.

El Pokémon de Kukui salió de la nube de polvo y trataba de recuperarse del daño recibido.

Cuando la nube se despejo Kukui pudo ver que Pikachu no se encontraba en el campo.

"¿En dónde está?" se preguntaba Kukui. El profesor rápidamente abría los ojos y veía hacía donde estaba Braviary.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Pikachu se encontraba en la espalda de Braviary. Antes de que el profesor pudiera advertir a su Pokémon Ash dio su siguiente orden.

"Pikachu usa **Trueno**!"

'Pika… CHU!'

Pikachu lanzaba una descarga hacía el aire y de manera casi inmediata un gran trueno caía en dirección de los Pokémon. La descarga dio de lleno en Braviary que gritaba de dolor. Pikachu mientras tanto no recibió daño alguno.

Cuando ambos Pokémon cayeron al piso Braviary tenía los ojos en espiral y Pikachu apenas se veía cansado.

"Eso fue impresionante" decía Kukui mientras regresaba a Braviary a su pokeball "Bien, ahora viene mi último Pokémon, ¿estás listo Ash? Llego la hora de acabar con esto"

"Si, llego la hora. Pikachu regresa" Pikachu corría hacía donde estaba Ash y se ponía a su lado mientras que el azabache sacaba su última pokeball.

"Aquí vamos!" ambos entrenadores lanzaban sus respectivas pokeball y los últimos dos combatientes se materializaban.

Del lado de Kukui apareció un Pokémon con apariencia zorruna de pelaje azulado con algunas partes blancas. Sobre su cabeza tenía una melena larga y que se ondeaba hacía atrás. Su cola era grande y esponjosa y se dividía en nueve puntas. Este era Ninetales forma Alola.

Del lado de Ash apareció un Pokémon qu podía ser descrito mejor como una quimera. El cuerpo era negro y se presentaba una disparidad entre sus patas delanteras y traseras. Las patas delanteras eran verdes y se asemejaban a las de un insecto mientras que las patas traseras tenían una apariencia canina con unas cuantas figuras moradas. La cola parecía ser la de una criatura marina. Tenía una especie de pelaje gris en su cuello. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie mascara que se veía era muy pesada y tenía un collar con unos ornamentos con una forma muy singular. En la parte superior sobresalía una especie de apéndice que parecía un hacha. Este Pokémon era Código Cero.

Ash había conseguido este Pokémon luego de un evento que sucedió unas semanas atrás…

 **(Código Cero VS Ninetales)**

"Bien, la batalla entre Código Cero y Ninetales comienza!" el referí anunciaba la pelea.

"¿Estás listo Cero?" preguntaba Ash.

Código Cero simplemente refunfuñaba y parecía no hacerle caso a Ash.

"Cero, por favor! ¿Aún no confías en mí?" preguntaba Ash un tanto triste. Al parecer Código Cero aún no tenía una buena relación con Ash.

"Al parecer las cosas aún no están del todo bien entre ustedes dos…" decía Kukui al ver el intercambio entre ambos.

"No importa, sé que algún día me ganare la amistad de Cero!" declaraba Ash seguro de sí mismo.

Código Cero veía de reojo a Ash sin que este se diera cuenta.

'Pika! Chu pi pika pi chu pika!' Pikachu hablaba con Código Cero. El Pokémon multigénico solo escuchaba lo que decía el pequeño roedor de manera atenta, aunque no lo estuviera viendo.

Al final Código Cero se giraba para ver a su entrenador y, aunque le guste o no, Pikachu tenía razón así que termino por asentir mientras veía a Ash y este sonreía con gratitud y le devolvía el gesto.

"Hagámoslo, hoy nos convertiremos en campeones!" decía Ash muy emocionado.

Kukui solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados por el entusiasmo que mostraba Ash.

"Cero usa **Cara susto** " Código Cero fruncía el ceño mientras una cara espectral aparecía frente a él y salía disparada en dirección de Ninetales.

Cuando la cara llego hasta Ninetales, el Pokémon de Kukui empezó a temblar.

"Ninetales no te dejes intimidar! Usa **Rayo de hielo**!" Ninetales abría la boca y una bola azul se formaba frente al hocico del Pokémon y luego unos rayos azules eran lanzados en dirección de Código Cero.

El ataque impacto en el Pokémon de Ash, pero este apenas se movió.

"Cero! ¿Estás bien?" preguntaba Ash. Código Cero solo lo volteaba a ver "Bien, usa **Derribo** "

Código Cero se lanzaba contra Ninetales quien no pudo esquivar a tiempo debido a que su velocidad había disminuido.

'Nine!' Ninetales había recibido un fuerte golpe por parte de Código Cero.

"Ninetales aguanta! Usa **Brillo mágico** " Ninetales se recuperó y despedía un aura brillante. De repente, varios destellos fueron despedidos del cuerpo de Ninetales y dieron en Código Cero.

Código Cero simplemente retrocedió un poco, pero no dio indicio de que estuviera muy lastimado.

' _Ese Código Cero en verdad es fuerte… ni parece que le haya afectado el ataque'_ pensaba Kukui asombrado al ver como Código Cero recibía los ataques y ni se inmutaba.

"Buen trabajo resistiendo el golpe Cero! Ahora usa **Tijera X** " el Pokémon de Ash se lanzaba una vez más contra Ninetales, pero esta vez sus dos patas delanteras brillaban de color blanco.

"Ninetales contenlo con **Canto helado** " Kukui ordenaba.

Ninetales disparaba varios trozos de hielo desde la boca que golpeaban a Código Cero, pero ninguno parecía detenerlo. Al final, Código Cero golpeó a Ninetales con el movimiento y el Pokémon del Kukui lucía muy cansado.

"Falta poco Cero!" Ash alentaba a su Pokémon.

"No nos queda otra opción, Ninetales usa **Ventisca**!"

"Acabemos con esto Cero! Usa **Cabeza de metal**!"

Ambos Pokémon realizaban sus movimientos finales. Ninetales disparaba una ráfaga de nieve potente mientras que Código Cero corría en dirección del ataque con parte de la cabeza brillando de color blanco. Código Cero estaba siendo detenido por el ataque, pero se mantenía firme en llegar hasta su objetivo.

"No te rindas Ninetales, sigue con el ataque!" Kukui le pedía a su Pokémon al ver que la **Ventisca** perdía fuerza.

"Vamos Cero no te rindas!" Ash alentaba a su Pokémon quien forcejeaba contra la corriente, pero poco a poco iba ganando velocidad.

*Boom!*

Código Cero embistió a Ninetales y una explosión cubrió el lugar. Ambos entrenadores y el referí veían expectantes lo que ocurría y esperaban a que se disipara la nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube se levantó pudieron ver el resultado: Código Cero estaba de pie sobre Ninetales quien tenía los ojos en espiral.

Kukui suspiraba, pero a la vez sonreía. Regresaba Ninetales mientras esperaba el anuncio del referí y lo que vendría después.

El referí levantaba la bandera en dirección de Ash.

"Ninetales ya no puede continuar, el entrenador Kukui se queda sin Pokémon!" anunciaba mientras Ash se mantenía estático "Por lo tanto el ganador y flameante campeón de la recién inaugurada Liga de Alola es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!"

Ash estaba totalmente helado, no se movía ni hacía ruido alguno. Pikachu estaba igual. Código Cero se puso frente a Ash y le movió un poco para sacarlo de su trance.

Cuando Ash reacciono en su rostro apareció la sonrisa más grande que haya tenido hasta ese día.

"SIIIIII!" Ash pego un grito mientras saltaba.

'PIKA!' Pikachu también celebraba.

"LO LOGRAMOS!" Ash abrazaba a Pikachu y a Código Cero mientras un par de lágrimas caían por su cara. Pikachu estaba muy feliz y Código Cero se mantenía estoico.

Al fin lo había conseguido. Luego de varios años el originario de Pueblo Paleta se había convertido en campeón de liga. Después de haber vivido varias aventuras en Alola y de haber enfrentado varias pruebas, llego hasta la liga y se enfrentó al que fue su mentor durante su estancia en la región y con la ayuda del equipo que formo logro ser campeón, también con el apoyo de sus antiguos Pokémon, realizo su sueño.

Ahora venían las pruebas más difíciles, pero por ahora disfrutaría esta victoria en compañía de sus Pokémon y de los amigos que hizo en Alola.

Ahora tocaba celebrar.

* * *

 **Listo hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esté fic. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Lamento la tardanza. Por cuestiones escolares me tarde en hacer esté capítulo, además de que no sabía cómo terminar la pelea. Al final me decidí luego de planear el equipo de Ash, de lo cual hablaremos a continuación.**

 **En cuanto al equipo de Ash, lo repito, son suposiciones mías ya que lo más probable es que Ash tenga a Lycanroc forma día en el anime. De ser así entonces le daré uno en el fic y aun mantendría a la otra forma de Lycanroc.**

 **Golisopod, luego del capítulo donde Ash ayuda a un Wimpod en verdad pensé que lo atraparía, pero quien sabe, tal vez en el futuro vuelva a aparecer y Ash lo atrape ya que veo a Wimpod como un buen Pokémon para Ash: Débil, pero Ash le ayudaría a superar sus miedos y debilidades, más o menos como Goodra o Gliscor en sus momentos.**

 **Código Cero, la verdad es el más improbable, con eso de que Gladion tendría uno. Pero en el juego Gladion le da uno al jugador y luego se dice que había tres y no sabemos lo que paso con el último. Es por eso que le di uno a Ash. Ese sería el que te da Gladion en la historia del juego. El tercero puede que tenga participación en el futuro, todo depende de Ultrasol y Ultraluna o lo que venga en el futuro (anime, película u otro juego). Además, Código Cero necesita amistad para evolucionar, así que quién mejor que Ash.**

 **Ahora el harem. Gracias a los que comentaron sobre que chicas les gustaría ver con el azabache. Serán tomadas en consideración, aunque claro, no todas podrán estar lamentablemente…**

 **Pero para compensar les pongo una lista con las chicas que estarán en el harem. Las acomodare según la región de la que proceden, o al menos donde debutaron en los juegos/anime. Por cierto, las Islas Naranja las considero parte de Kanto.**

 **Kanto: Misty, Sabrina, Anabel, Melody**

 **Johto: Clair, Whitney**

 **Hoenn: May, Flannery,**

 **Sinnoh: Dawn, Cynthia, Cazadora J, Úrsula**

 **Unova: Iris, Skyla, Georgia, Hilda, Rosa**

 **Kalos: Serena, Miette, Korrina, Aria**

 **Alola: Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Acerola**

 **Estás serían las chicas, algunas ya conocidas y otras con pocas o nulas participaciones en este tipo de historias (como las de Alola por ser nuevas o la cazadora J que tiene pocas, pero muy pocas historias donde se vuelve pareja de Ash)**

 **Estoy indeciso entre cuatro o cinco chicas por región… tal vez seis si me dan buenos argumentos de alguna chica que se me haya olvidado poner. Igual si tienen alguna otra chica en mente pueden hacérmelo saber. Lo más seguro es que me haya olvidado de alguna que otra chica…**

 **ATENCIÓN! Para efectos de la historia las siguientes cuatro chicas NO pueden ser emparejadas con Ash:**

 **Leaf**

 **Yellow**

 **Zinnia**

 **Lisia**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza.**

 **Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos cómo están. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic. Sé que me he demorado mucho y sé que mis otras historias están faltas de capítulos, demonios mi fic de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no lo he actualizado en más de un año y apenas tiene un capítulo!**

 **Al final del capítulo está una pequeña explicación de porqué me he tardado con los capítulos.**

 **Bueno contestemos reviews:**

 **KRT215: Perdón pr la tardanza y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Pdsntk: Bueno, aún hay posibilidad de reducirlo. En los próximos capítulos se verá el harem final.**

 **Hpinvidente: Código Cero será importante para la historia y puede que se vuelva uno de los más fuertes de Ash. Tomare en consideración a las chicas.**

 **Carton Unova: Gracias por el apoyo y perdón por la tardanza. No te preocupes, tratare de desarrollar todo a buen ritmo. Lo de retar otra liga ya lo veremos.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Taijiri y Game Freak y todos los que estén relacionados con la franquicia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La petición de Kukui y el favor de Lillie**

 **(Paraíso Aether)**

Nos encontramos en el Paraíso Aether un día después de la victoria de Ash sobre Kukui y su obtención del título de campeón de la recién inaugurada Liga Alola. Luego de los eventos Ash, Pikachu y el profesor habían regresado al laboratorio del último para descansar y Kukui le había dicho a Ash que sus amigos supieron de su victoria y estaban muy felices por él. Al día siguiente el profesor y el chico de Kanto fueron a las instalaciones de la Fundación Aether ya que todos los Pokémon del azabache se encontraban allí.

El chico y su Pikachu estaban entrado a la zona donde se encontraban todos los Pokémon cuando de repente…

"SORPRESA!"

"Gaah!"

Fueron recibidos con una sorpresa hecha por todos los compañeros de Ash, así como el profesor Samson y Gladio.

"Chicos!" Ash se recuperaba de la impresión y saludaba a todos los que estaban presentes.

"Ash!" pero mientras el azabache se acercaba fue interceptado por tres borrones que se abalanzaron sobre él y lo embistieron en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gah!" el chico caía al suelo acompañado de las tres personas que lo taclearon. Ash tenía los ojos cerrados debido al impacto que su espalda tuvo contra el suelo.

Cuando Ash abrió los ojos se encontró con tres cabelleras de distintos colores: una rubia, una peli-verde y una peli-azul.

Las tres chicas que lo habían tumbado eran nada más y nada menos que sus compañeras de clases, las amigas que hizo mientras estaba en la escuela Pokémon: Lillie, Mallow y Lana.

Lillie estaba vestida con su típica vestimenta blanca, excepto por el sombrero.

Lana llevaba su traje de baño por debajo y encima su blusa blanca y pantalones holgados azules y sus sandalias.

Mallow llevaba su mono corto gris y por debajo su camiseta rosa, así como sus tenis verdes.

Las tres chicas se habían abalanzado sobre Ash porque querían ser las primeras en felicitar al flamante primer campeón de la región, pero al darse cuenta que todas tuvieron la misma idea y que ahora se encontraban abrazando al azabache se dirigieron una mirada molesta entre las tres.

Era bien sabido por la gran mayoría de las personas presentes, salvo por cierto chico originario de Kanto, que las tres chicas tenían sentimientos por el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Luego de las distintas aventuras que habían vivido durante los últimos meses las chicas empezaban a ver cómo era en realidad Ash y luego de conocer al heroico chico que hacía lo que fuera por ayudar humanos y Pokémon por igual, así como pasar tiempo con él y que este las apoyara con cualquier problema que surgiera, terminaron por caer rendidas ante los encantos del azabache.

Sin saber que varias chicas y mujeres de otras regiones estaban igual que ellas, pero eso será una sorpresa para después…

"Mmph" un carraspeo de garganta llamó la atención de las chicas quienes se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observadas por todos los presentes quienes las veían con una mirada divertida, excepto por Gladion quien fue el que había carraspeado y veía a Ash con algo de molestia por haber hechizado a su querida hermanita.

*Cough* sobreprotector *Cough*

Con una expresión de vergüenza y un pequeño sonrojo las tres chicas se pusieron de pie mientras que Kiawe y Sophocles ayudaban a Ash a levantarse.

"Oh vaya… eso dolió…" decía el chico de Pueblo Paleta mientras que Pikachu volvía a subirse sobre su hombro.

"Vete acostumbrando, ahora que eres campeón vas a tener muchas fanáticas" decía algo divertido el chico de piel oscura, pero con un ligero tono de celos.

El comentario de Kiawe no le cayó muy bien a Lillie, Mallow y Lana quienes veían con molestia a Kiawe. El entrenador de tipo fuego solo se acojono ante le mirada de las tres féminas,

"Bueno, bueno, basta de juegos" interrumpía Kukui para tratar de salvar a Kiawe de lo que sería un castigo por parte de las chicas "Estamos aquí para celebrar la coronación del primer campeón de la región" anunciaba el profesor con una sonrisa mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de Ash y los demás aplaudían.

"Ah vamos, no es para tanto" decía algo apenado Ash por la atención que estaba recibiendo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

"Tonterías chico, no solo ganaste el título, sino que te convertiste en el primer campeón de la historia de Alola!" decía el profesor Samson con una gran sonrisa.

"Nos reunimos hoy para celebrar tu victoria, así como tu coronación Ash" decía Kukui con una sonrisa más ligera.

"Chicos…" Ash estaba sin palabras "Gracias!" y de repente el azabache ponía una de sus características sonrisas lo cual animó a los demás.

"¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a celebrar!" decía Samson mientras todos los presentes entraban de lleno a la zona natural del Paraíso Aether.

*Rumble* *Rumble*

Pero todos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar un estruendo que provenía de entre los árboles.

*Rumble!* *Rumble!*

Todos se tensaron al escuchar que el estruendo estaba cada vez más cerca, excepto por Ash quien tenía una vaga idea de lo que pasaría asi que decidió alejarse un poco de sus compañeros. Pikachu sabía lo que seguiría y decidió bajarse del hombro de su entrenador.

"Ash…" susurraba Lillie algo asustada por el estruendo cuando de repente…

'MOOO!'

Apareció una manda de Tauros de entre los árboles que terminaron por embestir a Ash y arrastrarlo por entre los árboles.

"ASH!" los compañeros del azabache veían horrorizados como el pelinegro era arrastrado por los Pokémon. Kukui solo veía con una mirada divertida.

"Jajaja!" el chico más que ir lastimado o asustado parecía irse divirtiendo.

'Moo!'

Los Tauros aparecieron entonces en un claro grande en donde había más personas quienes se espantaron al ver la enorme cantidad de Tauros que habían aparecido de repente, pero se calmaron al ver que la manada se había detenido y luego se sorprendieron al ver que Ash venía montado en el que parecía ser el líder de la manada.

"Vaya chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos" decía Ash mientras acariciaba al Tauros en el que venía montado.

"ASH!" se escucharon varios gritos provenir de los árboles y los presentes podían ver como Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles y Kiawe salían de entre los árboles algo agitados seguidos por un Kukui relativamente más calmado un Samson que veía con estrellas lo sucedido y un Gladio ligeramente interesado.

"Hey chicos" saludaba como si nada Ash solo para ver como Lillie, Lana y Mallow se acercaban de manera peligrosa a donde estaba él.

*Pow!*

"Ouch!"

Y las tres le dieron un tremendo golpe al azabache en la cabeza.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" preguntaba adolorido el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza y Pikachu veía con diversión lo que ocurría.

"Por preocuparnos gran bobo" decía Lillie con un puchero que la hacía ver tierna.

"¿Preocuparla?" preguntaba sin entender el chico.

"Si!" respondía Lana.

"Ver cómo te embiste una manada de Tauros nos asustó mucho" decía Mallow cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía también un puchero.

Lo dicho por la peli-verde llamó poderosamente la atención de los que habían visto llegar a Ash con los Tauros ya que no sabían que el chico había sido embestido por los Pokémon.

"No se preocupen chicos estos son mis Tauros" anunciaba muy feliz el chico mientras que los que no sabían sobre eso se sorprendieron mucho.

"¿Tus… Tauros?" una voz dijo de repente y llamó la atención de Ash quien se apenas se percataba que había llegado a una zona donde había más personas.

En el lugar se encontraban los cuatro kahunas: Hala, Olivia, Hapu y Nanu; los capitanes Liam, Acerola, Mina y Molayne; y los demás que habían sido importantes durante el viaje como Lusamine, Wicke, Mohn, la profesora Burnet, Guzma, Plumeria, Hau y Ryuki.

Quien había hablado fue Ryuki quien veía con sorpresa al chico que lo había derrotado en la final.

"Alola!" saludaba Ash con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio todos esos Tauros son tuyos?" preguntaba Mohn con una sonrisa viendo al chico. Ash siempre le pareció un entrenador interesante.

"Oh señor Mohn, Alola!" Ash saludaba al hombre "Si, estos son mis Tauros que capture en Kanto… de hecho, la historia de cómo los capture es muy chistosa" decía Ash algo apenado por el recuerdo.

Ryuki estaba a punto de cuestionar a Ash cuando de repente, de entre los arbustos, apareció otro Pokémon que los presentes no recordaban haber visto en el Paraíso Aether.

El Pokémon en cuestión era cuadrúpedo y de tamaño pequeño. La mayoría de us cuerpo era de un tono verde con manchas de un tono más oscuro repartidas por el cuerpo. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero cu característica más llamativa era el enorme bulbo que tenía en la espalda.

"Bulbasaur!" el chico veía feliz al Pokémon inicial de tipo planta de Kanto.

'Saur!' Bulbasaur al ver a su entrenador se puso feliz y se lanzó contra él para poder ser acariciado. El chico lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo estaba apapachando. Todos veían la escena con una sonrisa y Mallow veía con estrellitas en los ojos al Pokémon de tipo planta.

"¿Están todos aquí?" preguntaba el azabache al tipo planta.

'Saur' afirmaba el pequeño Pokémon.

"Genial! ¿Puedes llamarlos por favor?" pedía Ash y Bulbasaur asentía mientras se alejaba de su entrenador y lanzaba una pequeña señal de luz desde su bulbo.

*Rumble* *Rumble*

Un pequeño terremoto se podía sentir a la distancia.

'Pika pi' Pikachu sabía lo que pasaría y, una vez más, decidió bajarse del hombro de Ash y mejor se acercó a donde estaba Bulbasaur.

*Rumble* *Rumble*

El estruendo se hacía más grande.

"Aquí vamos" susurraba Ash preparándose.

*Foom!*

Una increíble cantidad de Pokémon salían de entre los árboles y se abalanzaban sobre el azabache quien solo los recibía con una gran carcajada.

Todos los presentes veían asombrados la cantidad de Pokémon que pertenecían al azabache.

"Jajaja chicos, chicos, tranquilos" decía Ash mientras se levantaba poco a poco y su Pokémon le daba algo de espacio.

"Lo logramos! Al fin somo campeones!" decía muy feliz el pelinegro mientras sus Pokémon celebraban a la par de su entrenador.

Y luego cada uno festejo a su manera…

Charizard voló hasta al frente y lanzó un potente **Lanzallamas** hacía Ash quien ya estaba acostumbrado.

Luego Glalie, estando muy feliz, congeló a su entrenador con un potente **Rayo de hielo**.

Pero rápidamente fue liberado por un **Lanzallamas** de Infernape quien también abrazaba a su entrenador con su increíble fuerza.

Luego pasaron Gabite y Totodile y ambos felicitaron a Ash como mejor sabían hacerlo: mordiéndolo.

Después Muk aprisiono a su entrenador aplastándolo.

Y por último Bayleef aplastó a Ash con una fuere tacleada.

Durante toda la celebración del chico con sus Pokémon el chico se podía ver muy feliz y para nada molesto o herido con las muestras de afecto de sus Pokémon.

Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de los demás espectadores.

Lana, Mallow y Lillie veían horrorizadas como Ash era quemado, congelado, electrocutado (cortesía de Pikachu) y aplastado por distintas especies de Pokémon, pero se tranquilizaron al ver como se divertían.

El profesor Kukui veía con fascinación los ataques que mostraban los Pokémon de Ash.

El profesor Samson también estaba emocionado.

Los demás capitanes y los kahunas, así como Guzma y Plumeria, veían con una gota de sudor la interacción del chico con sus Pokémon.

Lusamine veía con una sonrisa cálida al chico que la había salvado y que le había ayudado a encontrar a su esposo. Wicke veía a los Pokémon más tiernos de Ash con estrellitas en los ojos.

Mohn seguía con su sonrisa.

Kiawe y Sophocles veían con interés a los Pokémon de Ash. Kiawe a los Pokémon tipo fuego y Sophocles veía con extrañeza que Ash no tuviera otro tipo eléctrico entre sus Pokémon.

Ryuki y Gladion eran los más tranquilos, aunque veían con ojo analítico a los Pokémon más fuertes del azabache.

"Vaya Ash, en verdad tienes una variedad muy grande de Pokémon" decía impresionada Lana mientras se acercaba a Totodile.

"Gracias Lana, pero aún faltan los que me ayudaron a ganar el título" decía Ash mientas sacaba cinco pokeball y las lanzaba al aire "Salgan ahora amigos!"

Y las pokeball se abrieron dejando salir a Dartrix, Incineroar, Lycanroc forma nocturna, Golisopod y Código Cero.

El Lycanroc forma nocturna rápidamente buscaba con la mirada a un Pokémon en especial entre los Pokémon de Ash y al encontrarlo rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

El Pokémon que estaba buscando era otro Lycanroc, solo que esté era de color naranja y con una forma similar al Lycanroc forma día, pero con una melena similar a la que tenía la contraparte nocturna.

Este Lycanroc era Lycanroc forma crepuscular y fue el primer Lycanroc que había atrapado Ash en la región.

El Lycanroc forma nocturna lo consiguió cuando visitaba la isla Poni y se encontraron con ese Lycanroc que había sido expulsada de su manada por provocar una pelea con un grupo de Hakamo-o y Jangmo-o, así como el Kommo-o tótem. El Lycanroc de Ash formo un lazo de amistad con la forma nocturna y le ayudaba a controlar su temperamento, aunque la Lycanroc forma nocturna no aceptaba su ayuda. Al final, el Lycanroc de Ash logró calmar la disputa entre los dos grupos de Pokémon y la manada de Lycanroc aceptaban gustosos al Lycanroc forma nocturna de nuevo, pero está decidió acompañar a Ash en sus aventuras.

Luego de un tiempo ambos Lycanroc se habían vueltos más unidos y el resultado fue un huevo Pokémon. Esa era la razón por la que el Lycanroc forma crepuscular no había participado en las batallas. Había desarrollado un instinto paternal y no dejaba descuidado al huevo y por ello fue Lycanroc forma nocturna la que peleó para ganar el título.

Cuando los dos Lycanroc se encontraron intercambiaron caricias y la versión nocturna preguntaba dónde estaba el huevo. La forma crepuscular señalaba a una mesa y se podía ver como Wicke estaba al tanto del huevo.

Los demás Pokémon de Ash se acercaban a los que habían peleado por el título y se felicitaban los unos a los otros.

Golisopod se veía muy apenado recibiendo las felicitaciones de Heracross y Leavanny.

Dartrix estaba junto a Snivy y Oshawott mientras que el inicial tipo planta de Alola veía hacia donde se encontraban Sceptile y Greninja quienes estaba recargados en un árbol. Greninja en el tronco y Sceptile descansando sobre una rama. Dartrix quería igual de fuerte que esos dos.

Código Cero se acercaba al árbol donde estaban Greninja y Sceptile y se recostaba en la sombra mientras los dos Pokémon veían al Pokémon de tipo normal y le dedicaban una señal de aprobación asintiendo. Código Cero simplemente contesto el gesto y se recostaba.

Incineroar estaba forcejeando con Charizard para ver quien tenía más fuerza mientras que Infernape, Buizel y Hawlucha veían entusiasmados lo que hacían los dos Pokémon de tipo fuego.

Pikachu estaba charlando con Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Palpitoad muy amenamente.

Todos los demás sacaron a sus Pokémon para que disfrutaran de la reunión. Se empezaron a formar pequeños grupos donde interactuaban.

El Togedemaru de Sophocles no se separaba de Pikachu, haciendo que a Torterra le saliera una gota de sudor al recordar a cierta Buneary; Vikavolt se acercaba a donde estaban Heracross, Leavanny y Golisopod.

La Primarina de Hau se acercaba al Greninja de Ash mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo, cosa que llamó la atención del Pokémon inicial de Kalos, pero que no sabía que significaba. Sceptile se rio al ver que la rana era igual de despistada que Ash.

Los Pokémon de tipo de dragón de Ryuki buscaban medir fueras con Noivern, Goodra y Gabite, pero Charizard y Krookodile estaban atentos por si las cosas se tornaban serias.

El Silvally de Gladion se puso al lado de Código Cero mientras ambos se veían con seriedad.

El Brionne de Lana y el Steenee de Mallow estaban con los iniciales de tipo agua y planta de Ash.

El Vulpix de Lillie veía con interés a los Pokémon de Ash y estaba sorprendida por la fortaleza que mostraban algunos.

Los Pokémon de los demás solo veían las interacciones y de vez en cuando se unían con los que compartían tipos.

"Me tome la libertad de pedirle al profesor Oak que me enviara a todos tus Pokémon para que pudieras celebrar con ellos Ash" decía Kukui mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Ash,

"Gracias profesor"

Y con eso dicho, la fiesta se llevó a cabo en donde todos convivieron e intercambiaban historias. La sorpresa llegó cuando Ash les contó sobre todas las aventuras que tuvo y todos los Pokémon legendarios que había conocido.

Lana estaba algo celosa al escuchar que el chico que le gusta ya había conocido a Kyogre y Manaphy antes que ella.

"Es imposible que hayas conocido a todos esos Pokémon" decía Gladion sin creerse lo que contaba Ash.

"Bueno, si es algo difícil de creer, pero te aseguro que estoy diciendo la verdad" se defendía Ash "Puedes preguntarle a mis Pokémon" decía muy seguro el chico de Kanto.

Todos se giraron para ver a los Pokémon de Ash y estos asentían al mismo tiempo haciendo que las personas presentes volvieran a sorprenderse.

"Sigo sin creer que sea verdad" hablaba de nuevo Gladion con un tono descortés.

Lillie estaba a punto de reclamarle a su hermano por su actitud cuando de repente fue interrumpida por unos invitados nuevos,

"El torpe dice la verdad"

Y aparecían en escena Jessie y James acompañados de Meowth.

"Equipo Rocket!" los compañeros de Ash se alteraron al ver a los maleantes y estaban a punto de entrar en acción junto a sus respectivos Pokémon.

"Chicos tranquilos, ya no pertenecen al equipo Rocket" decía Ash parándose entre ambos grupos para evitar que fueran a pelear.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Los demás no daban crédito a lo que decía Ash.

"Se los aseguro, no están aquí para causar problemas… bueno, no como siempre…" decía Ash con un ligero tono burlón.

"Geez, gracias por el voto de confianza torpe" contestaba de manera sarcástica Jessie.

Los compañeros de Ash y los que estaban presentes prestaron atención a los ex-miembros del equipo Rocket y se dieron cuenta que los dos humanos no llevaban puesto el uniforme del equipo Rocket.

Jessie llevaba puesto un conjunto veraniego con una blusa amarillo opaco sin mangas, unos pantalones blancos, unas sandalias y un sombrero de sol.

James llevaba una camisa de botones rosa, unos shorts blancos, sandalias y unos lentes negros.

"¿A qué se debe su visita chicos?" preguntaba Ash.

"Venimos a felicitarte por haber ganado una liga" decía Jessie.

"Y también a despedirnos, vamos a ir a otras regiones, tal vez a Sinnoh y quisimos venir a darte las gracias" decía James con un tono más sereno.

"Meowth así es!" decía el Pokémon gato.

"No tienes que agradecerme chicos, a pesar de todos los problemas que hayan causado a través de siete regiones, la verdad es que no me imagino que las cosas hayan sido diferentes" contestaba Ash.

Los tres ex-miembros del equipo Rocket sonrieron ante las palabras sinceras del chico. Hasta antes de los eventos que ocurrieron en Alola con los Ultra Entes y Necrozma, los tres ex-miembros del equipo Rocket habían sido despedidos por su jefe Giovanni, quien entonces envió a unos esbirros para que se "encargaran" de Jessie y James los cuales estaban devastados por haber sido traicionados por su querido jefe.

Los agentes que fueron enviados resultaron ser Cassidy y Butch a quienes se les podía ver la malicia al querer deshacerse de sus rivales de una vez por todas, pero no contaron con que Ash intervendría y al ver las claras intenciones de los agentes de vestimenta negra no dudo ni un segundo en intervenir, y luego de una batalla muy dispareja el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta venció de manera brutal a Cassidy y Butch y estos fueron arrestados por la oficial Jenny.

Al final, Giovanni no envió a nadie a que sacara a Cassidy y Butch de la cárcel pues no quería que sus acciones fueran rastreadas de regreso hasta Kanto.

Luego de los eventos Jessie y James se dieron cuenta que lo habían perdido todo, pero Ash les recordó que ellos habían tenido varios negocios a lo largo de las siete regiones como vendedores, cocineros, camarógrafos, etc. Y que podían tener un trabajo honesto y tener una buena vida.

Desde ese momento los tres ex-miembros del equipo Rocket se pusieron a pensar sobre cuál sería el mejor camino a seguir y al parecer ya lo habían decidido.

"Gracias y espero que en un futuro nos volvamos a encontrar" decía James con una graciosa expresión donde tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz le escurría.

"Bueno, bueno, basta de sentimentalismos y vayámonos que el avión a Sinnoh sale en media hora" decía Jessie mientras tomaba a James de la oreja y salía de allí.

"Nos vemos torpe… digo, Ash" decía Meowth mientras se alejaba, pero se detuvo de repente para girar de nuevo hacía donde estaban Ash y los demás "Y Ash dice la verdad, él ha conocido varios a casi todos los legendarios, incluso nosotros estuvimos presentes cuando tuvo que ayudar a Lugia a detener a Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres" revelaba Meowth sorprendiendo a todos y seguía a sus compañeros.

"Voy a decirle a unos trabajadores que los lleven al aeropuerto" decía Mohn mientras salía de su sorpresa y seguía a los dos humanos y al Pokémon.

"Vaya, así que en verdad quieren ser mejores personas" decía Kiawe viendo cómo se alejaban los que hasta ahora habían causado muchos problemas.

"Así es" decía Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero basta de eso ¿En serio conociste a Lugia y a las tres aves legendarias?" preguntaba muy emocionado Sophocles.

"Así es, fue mientras estaba de viaje por el Archipiélago Naranja" explicaba Ash.

"¿El Archipiélago Naranja?" preguntaba de repente la profesora Burnet "Había escuchado algo hace unos años sobre un evento que ocurrió en las Islas Shamouti" decía la profesora.

"Si… esos fuimos nosotros…" decía algo apenado Ash mientras que Pikachu y los Pokémon que habían estado en ese momento con Ash también desviaban la mirada para no recibir miradas acusadoras o curiosas.

"Vaya… has vivido mucho ¿verdad?" preguntaba con algo de dificultad Lusamine. A pesar de que las cosas se habían calmado luego de los eventos con los Ultra Entes, la madre de Lillie y Gladio aún no se recuperaba de las toxinas de Nihilego.

"Una amiga con la que solía viajar, May, una vez me dijo que conmigo las cosas nunca eran aburridas" decía Ash con algo de pena.

Al mencionar a una antigua compañera de viajes tanto Lillie, Mallow y Lana se sintieron amenazadas al escuchar el nombre de otra chica que había viajado con Ash.

"Bueno, es fascinante escuchar todo lo que has vivido Ash" decía Kukui "Pero ahora me gustaría avisarte de tus deberes como campeón" el profesor se había puesto serio y Ash solo atino a escuchar lo que fuera a decir el hombre.

"Como sabes los campeones deben permanecer en la región en donde deben defender su título por lo que te diría que debes dejar de viajar tanto a como estas acostumbrado" decía con seriedad Kukui.

Ash se sorprendió en demasía, si bien el azabache sabía que eso era una condición de ser campeón, escucharlo de la boca del profesor aún lo sorprendía.

"Pero ese no es el caso" hablaba Kukui con una sonrisa que dejo perplejo a Ash "Algunos campeones tienen la posibilidad de viajar a otras regiones y hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando estén disponibles para defender su título cuando se les requiera" explicaba el profesor.

Y al escuchar esas palabras Ash recordó que había visto casos en el pasado: cuando estaba en Hoenn se encontró con Lance; cuando estuvo en Unova se encontró con Cynthia; y cuando viajaba por Kalos apareció Steven.

"Pero nosotros somos un caso especial" seguía hablando Kukui ganándose la atención de Ash "Como somos una liga recién inaugurada aún estamos en proceso de establecer los gimnasios y que tu como campeón decidas si te quedas con el Alto Mando actual o estableces uno nuevo" explicaba Kukui.

"Ya veo" decía Ash mientras que él y Pikachu pensaban en todo lo que les había dicho el profesor.

"Pero eso no es todo" Kukui seguía con su explicación "Quiero que viajes por todas las regiones que ya has visitado con anterioridad con el fin de que promociones la Liga de Alola" soltaba Kukui la bomba.

"¡¿EEEHHH?!"

Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa con lo que dijo Kukui, pero más que nadie Ash.

"¿Quiere… que siga… viajando?" preguntaba incrédulo Ash.

"Así es" respondía Kukui "Tomaremos por lo menos un par de años en construir todos los gimnasios y tramitar los permisos para poner a por lo menos doce líderes distintos" explicaba Kukui.

"¿Tanto tiempo?" preguntaba Ash.

"Así es" comentaba Kukui "Lo haremos de esta forma porque necesitamos implementar esto paso a paso pues la gente de Alola jamás ha tenido una liga y no queremos que se sientan abrumados con un cambio tan repentino, además de que nos dará tiempo para acomodar todo de tal forma que se puedan hacer tanto el recorrido insular como retar a los gimnasios" explicaba el profesor.

"Ya veo" hablaba Ash "Entonces ¿Cuándo tengo que partir?"

"Lo más pronto posible" respondía Kukui.

"¡¿Qué?!" Las tres chicas compañeras de clase de Ash no les gusto lo que había dicho el profesor.

"Ash… ¿vas a irte tan pronto?" preguntaba Lana con tristeza.

"No se preocupen chicas, volveré" decía el azabache.

"Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a ir?" ahora preguntaba Mallow desanimada.

"No sé ira por mucho tiempo, además siempre estará en contacto con nosotros y si se requiere le podemos pedir que regrese para ayudar en la implementación de la liga" respondía Kukui divirtiéndose con las reacciones de sus alumnos y con lo despistado que era Ash.

Mientras todos ellos seguían hablando, Lillie veía a Ash con decisión.

' _Se lo voy a pedir'_ pensaba la rubia mientras se giraba a ver a su madre la cual se encontraba en descansado en una silla.

"De ser así, me gustaría salir mañana mismo" los pensamientos de la rubia eran interrumpidos por lo que había dicho Ash.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntaba Kukui sorprendido.

"Si, lo estoy" decía Ash "Además va a ser una buena oportunidad para volver a visitar las demás regiones"

"Bien, en ese caso debo pedirte una cosa y avisarte de otra" hablaba Kukui "En primer lugar, debes elegir a tu Alto Mando los cuales deberán tomar su puesto a más tardar en dos meses para que ayuden en la instauración de la liga en tu ausencia" decía el profesor.

"Mi propio Alto Mando…" susurraba Ash de la emoción.

"Así que ¿Cómo será?" Kukui le preguntaba al azabache.

"Mmm… bueno, quisiera primero preguntarle a los que formaron el primer Alto Mando que enfrente" decía Ash mientras le pedía a Hala, Olivia, Acerola y Kahili que pasaran al frente "Quiero preguntarles ¿Les gustaría permanecer como parte del Alto Mando?"

Los cuatro mencionados estaban frente a Ash y uno a uno le dieron sus respuestas.

"MUAJAJAJA" reía Hala "Me temo que debo rechazar la oferta Ash, la nueva generación debe dar a un paso al frente y si yo me mantengo como miembro del Alto Mando le podría quitar la oportunidad a un nuevo talento" explicaba Hala.

Ash asentía a las palabras del kahuna.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Hala, Ash" hablaba esta vez la kahuna Olivia "Yo también creo que es hora de que los más jóvenes se hagan cargo, además con mi puesto de kahuna las cosas se volverían más complicadas"

El azabache entendía las razones de los dos kahunas.

"Yo también debo rechazar la oferta Ash" ahora la golfista tomaba la palabra "Cuando me venciste me di cuenta que me faltaba mucho por mejorar, así que quiero viajar para entrenar y volverme más fuerte" explicaba Kahili.

"Ya veo…" decía Ash con una sonrisa, pero ligeramente decepcionado por recibir un tercer rechazo y luego se giró para ver a Acerola.

"A mí si me gustaría seguir siendo una miembro del Alto Mando" decía la loli peli-morada "Pero aún tengo mis deberes como capitana…" decía algo desanimada la chica.

"No te preocupes por eso Acerola" interrumpía Kukui "Si quieres formar parte del Alto Mando entonces podemos buscar un reemplazo para que sea el nuevo capitán"

Las palabras del profesor emocionaron a la peli-morada quien daba pequeños saltitos.

"Yupi! Si voy a poder ser parte de tu Alto Mando Ash!" la chica se abalanzo sobre Ash mientras lo abrazaba. La acción hizo que Lillie, Lana y Mallow vieran con malos ojos a Acerola quien se sintió intimidada por la forma en la que esas tres la veían, así que de manera lenta se separaba del azabache quien se mantenía ajeno a lo que pasaba con las chicas.

No está de más decir que sus Pokémon veían con una gran gota de sudor como su entrenador seguía siendo un despistado para el amor, excepto Greninja, ese estaba igual que Ash.

"En ese caso debo buscar tres nuevos miembros" decía Ash mientras se daba una idea y se giraba para ver a los demás. El azabache se acercó entonces a donde estaban los demás invitados de la fiesta, en específico a unas cuantas personas.

"¿A alguno de ustedes les gustaría formar parte del Alto Mando?" le preguntaba el chico a Hau, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Guzma, Liam, Plumeria, Mina, Ryuki y Gladio. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la propuesta de Ash.

"¿Nos preguntas a todos nosotros?" cuestionaba Gladio incrédulo por lo que pedía Ash.

"Así es, todos ustedes son entrenadores con grandes habilidades y cualquiera podría cumplir un muy buen papel como miembro de un Alto Mando" explicaba Ash con un tono serio.

'Pika' Y Pikachu estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

A los que Ash les había preguntado tenían una expresión de sorpresa, estaban pensando en las palabras de Ash cuando se decidieron a contestar.

"Nosotros declinamos la oferta" decía Kiawe mientras que Sophocles asentía.

"No lo tomes mal, es solo que el profesor Kukui nos había pedido que fuéramos líderes de gimnasio" decía Sophocles.

"Entiendo" decía Ash.

"A nosotras dos también nos gustaría ser líderes de gimnasio" hablaba Lana.

"Además no creemos tener nivel para ser miembros del Alto mando aún" decía Mallow.

"Yo también quisiera seguir siendo capitán y tal vez líder de gimnasio" decía Liam "El profesor Kukui dijo que los que ya somos capitanes podemos optar a un puesto en la liga ya sea como líder de gimnasio o desempeñando algún otro papel"

"Yo quiero seguir viajando para seguir con mi entrenamiento y para seguir practicando mi música" decía Ryuki.

"Yo también quiero seguir viajando y que Silvally conozca el mundo" decía Gladio.

"Yo quiero conocer más Pokémon de tipo veneno" decía Plumeria.

"Oh! A mí si me gustaría ser parte del Alto Mando" decía Hau muy animado.

"Para ser el mejor entrenador de tipo bicho debo enfrentar a grandes entrenadores, así que yo también quiero formar parte del Alto Mando" decía Guzma con una sonrisa confiada.

"Supongo que ser parte del Alto Mando será una buena experiencia y me dará la suficiente inspiración" decía Mina con su típico tono despreocupado.

"Genial! Ya tengo a mi grupo" decía Ash muy animado.

"Y con eso resuelto ya solo queda esperar a que sea mañana para que puedas partir en tu viaje Ash" decía Kukui "Pero antes debo decirte que como campeón puedes llevar cualquier cantidad de Pokémon contigo sin hacer caso al límite de seis, pero los demás campeones deciden llevar seis o menos Pokémon con ellos" decía Kukui.

"Eso es genial, entonces debo pensar en quienes llevar, pero ¿Qué va a pasar con mis otros Pokémon?" preguntaba el azabache.

"Como eres campeón de Alola lo ideal es que tus Pokémon se queden así que hable con el profesor Oak y dijo que esa era una buena idea" contestaba el profesor Kukui.

"Ya veo" decía Ash y se giraba a donde estaban sus Pokémon "¿Qué dicen chicos, les gustaría quedarse en Alola?" preguntaba el azabache.

Los Pokémon de Ash se vieron los unos a los otros y luego de un rápido intercambio de miradas los Pokémon asentían y se lo hacían saber a su entrenador.

Porque, vamos, estaban en un paraíso y con todo respeto para el profesor Oak y su rancho, pero este lugar era mucho mejor.

Que bueno que nadie entendió lo que decían los Pokémon del azabache…

"Bueno, entonces ya todo está arreglado, mañana mismo partes Ash" anunciaba Kukui.

"Si!" el azabache contestaba muy entusiasmado.

"Un momento!"

De repente Lillie interrumpió la reunión ganándose la atención de todos.

"¿Qué pasa hija?" preguntaba Lusamine, aunque tanto ella como su esposo se daban una pequeña idea de lo que pediría Lillie.

"Ash…" la chica se puso roja de la vergüenza al convertirse en el centro de atención.

"¿Qué pasa Lillie?" preguntaba Ash con una sonrisa haciendo que Lillie enrojeciera más.

"Uhm…" la chica no podía articular palabra alguna.

'Pika' Pikachu alentaba a la chica a que hablara.

"Yo… yo… quiero…"

"¿Si Lillie?" Ash también alentaba a la rubia.

"Yo… YO QUIERO VIAJAR CONTIGO!"

"¡¿QUEEEE?!"

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo y pues no me queda de otra que pedir perdón por la demora. De verdad que la escuela se puso sumamente pesada en los últimos meses. Apenas acabábamos una clase o una tarea y ya nos dejaban otras tres y casi todas eran proyectos que requerían mucho trabajo.**

 **Pero bueno, no los aburro con los detalles.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y los veo en el siguiente.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar que chicas les gustaría ver en el harem del azabache. Ya dejé pistas de que tres de ellas serían Lillie, Lana y Mallow.**

 **Posiblemente en los siguientes capítulos ponga la lista definitiva y no se les olvide que las únicas que no pueden ser consideradas serían Leaf, Yellow, Zinnia y Lisia.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos que tal, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **Hpinvidente: No te preocupes, Ash los entrenará a todos y por ahora no posee mega evoluciones, pero las tendrá en el futuro del fic, eso tenlo por seguro. También va a recuperar a los demás Pokémon y atrapara unos cuantos más, pero no de manera exagerada.**

 **KRT215: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Tacbon20: Elesa está dentro.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Los Pokémon de Ash evolucionarán, no te preocupes, pero lo harán por partes. ¿Cuál autor? Y bueno, Whitney ya no va a estar en el harem y sobre Zoey y Maylene aún tengo dudas con ellas, pero ya veré en el futuro. Astrid posiblemente si la incluya y sobre la cazadora J casi nadie la usa por eso quiero ponerla en el harem de Ash.**

 **xpegasox: Viola y Liza tengo mis dudas, pero ya veremos en el futuro. Las demás están dentro. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Elay Grimm: Gracias por el apoyo y si, el Lycanroc nuevo hizo que cambiara los planes, pero lo bueno es que se logró sin mucho problema.**

 **Bladetri: Gracias.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Taijiri y Game Freak.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La aparición del campeón de Kanto e inicio del viaje**

 **(Laboratorio del profesor Kukui)**

Era el día siguiente luego de que Ash decidiera iniciar el viaje que Kukui le había pedido, y el azabache estaba emocionado por visitar una vez más las regiones por las que ya había viajado, pero ahora lo haría como el primer campeón de la región de Alola.

"¿Estás listo Pikachu?" preguntaba Ash mientras se ponía la gorra y Pikachu se subía en su hombro.

'Pika!' el roedor amarillo replicaba de manera entusiasta.

"Andando" decía Ash mientras salía del laboratorio/casa de Kukui y veía al profesor que le esperaba con una pokémontura de un Tauros para dos personas.

"¿Preparado Ash?" preguntaba el profesor con una sonrisa.

"Sí profesor" contestaba el azabache.

"Bien, andando, los demás están esperando en el aeropuerto" decía Kukui mientras subía en le pokémontura y el chico hacía lo mismo mientras Pikachu se ponía en medio de ambos.

Y así, los dos salían en dirección del aeropuerto en donde todos los compañeros que había hecho Ash les esperaban en el aeropuerto.

 **(Cambio de escena – Casa de Lillie, momentos antes)**

En la casa de la familia de Lusamine se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia preparándose para partir hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Mohn y el mayordomo Hobbes ayudaban a Lusamine a subir a la limusina. La mencionada veía con un semblante tranquilo todo lo que pasaba mientras que su esposo y el mayordomo subían maletas en la cajuela.

Gladion, por su parte, estaba aun dentro de la casa y se encontraba en las escaleras mientras veía hacía la segunda planta.

"Lillie apúrate, solo faltas tú" gritaba el chico desde debajo de las escaleras.

"Ya voy!" se escuchaba un grito que provenía desde una habitación del segundo piso.

Dentro de dicha habitación se encontraba la rubia quien se terminaba de preparar para comenzar lo que sería su primer viaje. La chica estaba vestida con la misma ropa con la cual había ido a rescatar a su madre del Ultra Espacio.

"Listo" decía la chica con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de arreglarse su cabello en una cola de caballo "Vamos, Níveo"

'Yip!' el Vulpix blanco asentía a las palabras de su entrenadora y saltaba a sus brazos mientras que Lillie la recibía.

"Lillie!" gritaba Gladion desde la primera planta.

"Ya voy!" respondía la chica igual con un grito "Buff… vamos ya Níveo, antes de que a Gladion se le reviente una vena por gritar" decía la chica con un tono molesto mientras salía de la habitación.

"Volveré después" susurraba Lillie mientras veía con nostalgia su habitación.

Y procedía a cerrar la puerta y bajaba las escaleras mientras era recibida por su hermano quien la veía con seriedad.

"Vamos, mamá y papá nos están esperando" decía el chico con una ligera sonrisa al ver a su hermana.

"Hai!" la chica asentía con una sonrisa mientras Níveo también se mostraba ansiosa.

Ambos hermanos llegaban hasta donde estaba la limusina y veían como Hobbes les esperaba con la puerta del vehículo abierta.

"Le deseo suerte en su viaje señorita Lillie" decía el mayordomo con una sonrisa.

"Hobbes" Lillie le veía con pequeñas lágrimas "Gracias… nos vemos después" decía la chica mientras abrazaba al mayordomo quien regresaba el gesto.

Luego del abrazo Lillie y Gladion subieron a la limusina y está arrancaba con dirección hacia el aeropuerto.

"¿Estás lista para tu viaje Lillie?" preguntaba Mohn a su hija.

"Si!" respondía con alegría Lillie.

"¿No estás nerviosa?" preguntaba Lusamine con un tono suave.

"Bueno…"

"Porque vas a viajar con Ash… sola" Lillie iba a responder, pero su madre siguió hablando e interrumpía a Lillie con un tono pícaro.

La reacción fue inmediata con un Mohn carcajeándose, un Gladion incomodo por lo que decía su madre y una Lillie más roja que un Magcargo.

"MAMÁ!" la chica chillaba con una expresión avergonzada mientras que vapor salía de su cabeza.

"Lo mejor será que aproveches está oportunidad Lillie" decía Lusamine con un tono serio "Antes de que más chicas decidan acercarse a Ash, cosa que tarde o temprano va a pasar, así que lo mejor será que reclames tu lugar como la principal" decía la mujer rubia.

Lo dicho por Lusamine hizo que Lillie y Gladion se pusieran de piedra al escuchar lo que decía su madre.

Mohn, por su parte, simplemente veía a Lillie con una sonrisa despreocupada.

"¿Eh?" era lo único que podían decir los hermanos.

"Vamos cariño, Lillie demostrará que es la primera, ten fe en ella" decía el hombre rubio con un tono relajado.

"Esperen, ¿Qué?" decía Gladion intentando darle sentido a lo que escuchaba.

"Tienes razón Mohn, pero aun así quiero que mi hija me dé nietos cuanto antes"

"¡¿EEEHHH?!" ahora sí, lo dicho por Lusamine hizo que Lillie y Gladion casi se desmayaran.

"Ah…"

"Lillie!"

'Yip!'

Bueno, Lillie si se desmayó mientras vapor salía de su cabeza y sus ojos se volvían espirales y Níveo la veía con duda a la vez que Gladion veía a su hermana desmayada y luego veía a sus padres quienes estaban como si nada.

"…"

"Hemos llegado al aeropuerto" cuando Gladion iba a hablar de nuevo fue interrumpido por el conductor de la limusina quien anunciaba la llegada al destino.

 **(Momento actual)**

Ash y el profesor Kukui llegaban hasta el aeropuerto en donde tuvieron que entrar por la entrada trasera para evitar que Ash fuera abordado por los fanáticos.

El azabache, su compañero y el profesor llegaban hasta la zona de aterrizaje en donde se encontraban presentes los compañeros de clase de Ash, la familia de Lillie, la esposa del profesor Kukui, la también profesora Burnet, así como Acerola y Wicke. Eran los que estaban presentes para ver partir al chico de la gorra, Pikachu y Lillie.

"Alola!" saludaba el chico de manera entusiasmada a los presentes quienes le devolvían el saludo al pelinegro.

"Ash!" Mallow y Lana se lanzaron sobre el chico para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Hey chicas, ¿sucede algo?" preguntaba el chico al ver el accionar de sus dos amigas.

"Nada… es solo… es solo que…" intentaba decir Mallow.

"Te vamos a extrañar" completaba la frase Lana con una expresión triste.

"No se preocupen chicas, no me marcho para siempre, además debo volver para cumplir mi papel como campeón" decía Ash con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

Lo dicho por el azabache logro tranquilizar a ambas féminas quienes se separaban del abrazo y le dedicaban sonrisas cálidas al chico. Acto seguido se alejaron un poco de él mientras Ash entablaba una pequeña conversación con Gladion. Lana y Mallow terminaron por quedar cerca de Lillie quien las veía con mala cara.

"No pongas esa cara Lillie" decía Mallow con un ligero tono molesto.

"Mph!" resoplaba Lillie cruzándose de brazos con un ligero puchero.

"No te pongas así porque le dimos un abrazo" hablaba Lana "Las que deberíamos estar molestas somos nosotras ya que tú vas a viajar sola con él" recriminaba la loli peli-azul con un puchero haciendo que Lillie recordara eso y que adoptara una expresión de superioridad que termino por cabrear a las dos chicas.

Y sin que lo supieran cierta loli de los fantasmas también veía con una expresión de molestia la interacción primero entre Mallow, Lana y Ash y luego entre las tres amigas.

 **(Nota de autor: Inserte sonidos de loli molesta estilo Hestia en esa escena)**

Por otro lado, los demás presentes ignoraban el intercambio entre las tres chicas.

"Bien, solo falta que llegue el señor Goodshow" decía Kukui ganándose la atención de Ash quien dejaba de hablar con Gladion y se giraba para ver al profesor.

"¿El señor Goodshow va a venir?" preguntaba el chico mientras Pikachu también veía con interés al profesor.

"Así es" respondía el profesor "Su presencia se da debido a que viene a revisar que todo esté en orden para empezar a implementar la liga"

"Ya veo…" decía Ash mientras el sonido de un motor llamó la atención de todos los presentes quienes se giraban para ver la llegada de un avión con el logotipo del comité de la liga Pokémon.

Cuando el avión se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron se pudo apreciar a un señor de edad avanzada quien bajaba por las escaleras del avión. el sujeto poseía una barba frondosa y una gorra que cubría su cabellera blanca.

"Señor Goodshow, es un placer tenerlo aquí" decía Kukui acercándose al presidente de la organización.

"Kukui, cuanto tiempo" decía el hombre quien le daba la mano al profesor y se giraba para buscar a alguien entre los presentes "Ash, mmi muchacho, hacía tiempo que no te veía" el hombre tenía una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía al chico.

"Señor Goodshow" Ash decía con una gran sonrisa.

"Así que por fin cumpliste tu sueño de ser campeón" Goodshow tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Aún no" decía Ash con una ligera sonrisa "Fue el primer paso para cumplir mi sueño de ser maestro Pokémon"

La respuesta de Ash hizo que la sonrisa de Goodshow se agrandara aún más.

"Ah, por cierto, olvidaba algo" decía el presidente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Kukui.

"Alguien más vino conmigo" anunciaba el señor Goodshow "El campeón de Kanto está aquí"

Lo que dijo Goodshow sorprendió a los presentes.

"¡¿Lance está aquí?!" preguntaba Ash sorprendido. Pikachu estaba igual.

"El maestro de tipo dragón!" los demás no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

"No" respondió de manera cantarina Goodshow.

La respuesta del presidente descoloco a los presentes quienes no entendían lo que decía Goodshow.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntaba Kukui.

"Recuerde profesor que Lance solo es el representante de Kanto ya que su puesto es de campeón de Johto" decía Goodshow.

"Cierto! Lo olvidaba…" respondía Kukui con un tono avergonzado por haber olvidado eso.

¿A qué se refiere profesor?" preguntaba Mallow.

"Es sencillo" decía Kukui "El actual campeón de Kanto se encuentra en un viaje de entrenamiento así que Lance funge como representante de ambas regiones"

"¿Esp es posible?" preguntaba Kiawe.

"Lo es" esta vez respondía Goodshow "Siempre y cuando el campeón de Kanto defienda su título cuando haya algún retador" explicaba el hombre de edad avanzada.

"Ya veo…" decía Kiawe.

Mientras todo eso se decía en la pista de aterrizaje, dentro del avión en donde venia Goodshow se empezaban a escuchar unos pasos mientras una persona se acercaba a la salida del avión.

"El viaje fue algo cansado" decía una voz masculina mientras salía del avión y bajaba por las escaleras, llamando la atención de los presentes quienes se giraron para ver a la persona que bajaba del avión.

Lo primero que vieron fue como iba vestido. Tenía una playera blanca con mangas cortas y de color rojo y unos símbolos al frente que recordaban a un 96, también de color rojo. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unos tenis blancos y rojos. En la cabeza portaba una gorra roja con un semi-círculo blanco al frente.

Pero lo más llamativo era el Pikachu que iba en su hombro…

Al bajar en su totalidad las escaleras la persona misteriosa veía a su alrededor y al divisar a Ash y su Pikachu procedió a acercarse al chico y su Pikachu mientras que el Pikachu de la persona misteriosa veía al de Ash.

Todos los demás presentes, salvo Goodshow y Kukui veían con mucha sorpresa la aparición del chico y su Pikachu.

Cuando lo vieron detenerse frente a Ash no pudieron evitar notar un ligero parecido entre ambos mientras que los Pikachu se saludaban y usaban sus colitas como si estrecharan manos mientras pequeñas chispas salían.

"Veo que por fin te alzaste con el título de una liga" decía el hombre.

"Así es" respondía Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

"Ya era hora" decía el chico mayor.

"CAMPEÓN RED!"

Y hasta ahí llego el autocontrol de los presentes quienes no pudieron evitar gritar el nombre del chico, ahora identificado como Red.

El mencionado, junto a Ash, veían con duda a los demás pro el arrebato que tuvieron.

"Eres él, en verdad lo eres!" decía Kiawe mientras estaba frente a Red el cual lo veía con algo de… temor…

"Ehhh… si, lo soy… supongo…" decía Red sin saber que contestar.

"Uno de los campeones más fuertes que haya existido" decía Lana con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Y cuyo Charizard y Pikachu son considerados los más fuertes de sus respectivas especies!" decía Sophocles ganándose una mirada molesta del Pikachu de Ash quien le lanzó un poco de electricidad en el trasero al chico "Yoow!"

'Pika!' bufaba molesto el Pikachu de Ash.

"Jejeje"

'Pika ka'

Reían tanto Red como su Pikachu al ver como actuaba el Pikachu de Ash.

"Así que por fin retomaste tu lugar como campeón de Kanto, ¿eh?" preguntaba Ash mientras se acercaba a Red.

"Si, luego de saber que ganaste una liga y fuiste proclamado campeón decidí que era hora de regresar" respondía Red.

"Esperen un momento" interrumpía Gladion "¿Acaso ustedes dos se conocen?" preguntaba el hermano de Lillie.

Ash y Red se veían el uno al otro y luego veían a Gladion.

"Somos hermanos" / "Él es mi hermano menor" decían al mismo tiempo Ash y Red.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" los demás estallaron en la sorpresa, incluso Kukui, ante tal revelación.

"¡¿Son hermanos?!"

"¡¿Eres hermano del campeón de Kanto?!"

"¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?!"

Eran las preguntas que lanzaban los demás haciendo que a Ash le resbalara una gota en la cabeza.

"Bueno… ustedes nunca preguntaron" decía de manera nerviosa Ash.

*THUMP!*

Todos los chicos, Gladion incluido, cayeron estilo anime al escuchar la tan patética respuesta de Ash.

"¡¿ES EN SERIO?!"

"Jajaja" reía Kukui al ver lo que pasaba con los más jóvenes "Típico de Ash"

"¿A qué te refieres cariño?" preguntaba Burnet.

"Piénsalo bien Burnet" decía Kukui con una sonrisa "Cualquier otra persona presumiría ser familiar de alguien tan famoso como Red, pero Ash jamás alardeo sobre eso"

"Él quiere formar su propio legado" interrumpía Lusamine ganándose la atención de Kukui y Burnet.

"Si todos supieran que él es el hermano menor de Red entonces no pararían de compararlos y Ash siempre estaría en la sombra de su hermano" esta vez hablaba Mohn.

"Y todo lo que Ash lograra probablemente se lo atribuirían a Red creyendo que él lo entreno o algo por el estilo" decía Kukui siguiendo con la explicación de Mohn.

"Caso contrario si Ash no lo lograba entonces siempre le recodarían que su hermano triunfo donde él no" terminaba la explicación Burnet entendiendo lo qu estaban diciendo los demás.

Volviendo con los demás se puede apreciar como todos estaban nerviosos al estar en presencia de Red quien veía con una ligera sonrisa la interacción de su hermano menor con los demás.

"Por cierto Red, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntaba Ash.

"Vine como acompañante del señor Goodshow para supervisar la implementación de la nueva liga, además quiero aprovechar para ver cómo es la región y tal vez atrapar nuevos Pokémon"

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo están tus demás Pokémon?" preguntaba Ash.

"Están bien, Yellow los está cuidando en el Monte Plateado" decía Red "Debo decir, es un buen lugar para vivir una vez que te acostumbras al frío"

"Ya veo"

"¿Y qué hay de ti hermanito?" preguntaba Red.

"Bueno, mis Pokémon están todos aquí en Alola y van a quedarse en el paraíso Aether" decía Ash.

"Me asegurare de visitarlos"

"Estoy seguro qué les encantara verte"

"¿Y solo vas a llevarte a tu Pikachu?" preguntaba Red.

"No, llevo conmigo a otros 3 de mis Pokémon" decía Ash.

"¿Y qué hay de los demás?" preguntaba Red.

"Tenía planeado rotarlos mientras hago este viaje"

"Suena bien" respondía Red.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejar que Ash se marche pues tienen que hacer una visita a Bill" decía Goodshow interrumpiendo la plática entre ambos hermanos.

"Tiene razón, Bill es el único que puede ayudarnos a sacar las toxinas de Nihilego del cuerpo de la señora Lusamine" decía Ash.

"Ah sí, escuche sobre lo que pasó con las Ultra Bestias" mencionaba Red "Te recomiendo que una vez que hayan extraído el veneno restante lo lleves con Koga para que analice el veneno, quien mejor que un experto de Pokémon tipo veneno"

"Eso de hecho puede funcionar" decía Kukui mientras se acercaba a donde estaban.

"Bueno, no perdamos tiempo entonces" decía Ash muy animado mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el avión que los iba a llevar hasta Kanto.

"No te preocupes por tus Pokémon Ash, nos aseguraremos de cuidarlos muy bien" decía Mohn mientras se despedía del chico "Y por favor, cuida a Lusamine al menos hasta que se recupere"

"No se preocupe señor Mohn, así será"

"Adiós Ash, esperamos verte pronto" decía Mallow mientras le daba un abrazo a Ash y la acción era copiada por Lana mientras que el chico regresaba el gesto.

Luego de despedirse de sus compañeros Ash, Pikachu y Lillie subieron al avión y luego de unos minutos esté comenzó a despegar mientras que los chicos veían por la ventana a sus amigos que se despedían mientras Lusamine yacía dormida en uno de los asientos. Lillie veía con preocupación a su madre mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No te preocupes Lillie" decía Ash mientras se ponía al lado de la rubia menor y le tomaba el hombro "Tu madre se pondrá bien, te lo prometo" decía el chico con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que Lillie se sonrojara.

"Gracias Ash" susurraba la chica mientras Ash respondía con su típica sonrisa y se sentaba en otra parte del avión dejando que Lillie estuviera al lado de su madre.

Y así, ambos chicos estaban listos para iniciar un viaje a través de las demás regiones en donde Ash tenía encargado promocionar la liga más nueva de la organización, mientras que Lillie viajaría a su lado en donde la chica buscaría en que convertirse.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, me disculpo por la demora.**

 **Como lo habrán visto, en este capítulo apareció Red y no solo eso, sino que también resultó ser el hermano mayor de Ash. Bueno, eso lo puse para variar un poco ya que normalmente los demás ponen a Red como el padre de Ash, pero en este caso él tomara el papel de hermano y con esto queda confirmado que este fic tendrá una mezcla de anime, videojuegos y manga.**

 **Por cierto, en capítulos anteriores mencione que Leaf y Yellow no podían ser emparejadas y la razón es porque ellas estarán con Red.**

 **Así es, le voy a dar un harem a Red el cual queda conformado por las siguientes chicas:**

 **Leaf**

 **Yellow**

 **Erika**

 **Whitney**

 **Karen**

 **Lorelei**

 **Mina**

 **Son por ahora las chicas que estarían con Red. Si tienen alguna otra chica que quieran que sea parte del harem de Red no duden en dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora, sobre el harem de Ash, pues las siguientes chicas quedan confirmadas:**

 **Lillie (principal)**

 **Misty**

 **Sabrina**

 **Anabel**

 **Melody**

 **Clair**

 **May**

 **Flannery**

 **Dawn**

 **Cynthia**

 **Úrsula**

 **Cazadora J**

 **Iris**

 **Elesa**

 **Georgia**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Serena**

 **Miette**

 **Korrina**

 **Aria**

 **Mallow**

 **Lana**

 **Acerola**

 **Estas son las chicas que están en el harem de Ash de manera oficial, todavía pueden entrar otras chicas.**

 **Y pues, decidí sacar a Whitney y ponerla en el harem de Red mientras que Skyla fue sustituida por Elesa, pero aún puede estar con Ash, solo es cuestión que ustedes den su opinión al respecto.**

 **Con respecto a Zinnia y Lisia también lo dejo en sus manos si quieren que estén emparejadas con Ash, Red, cualquier otro personaje o que no tengan pareja.**

 **Ah y también en esté fic Verity no existe por lo que Cynthia no es una MILF, no es una madre.**

 **Por cierto, quieren a Elesa con la apariencia de rubia o la de pelo negro.**

 **Bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos qué tal.**

 **Bueno, aquí con el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Pero primero respondamos reviews:**

 **Bladetri: Gracias.**

 **KRT215: Hubo cambios en el harem. Espero tu opinión.**

 **Tacbon20: Agregué a Skyla y Zinnia, pero a Lisia la envié con Red y abajo pongo mis razones.**

 **Hpinvidente: Agregadas Daisy y Gardenia. Para Ash serían más y sobre los legendarios, ya tengo decidido a los dos que serán parte de su equipo.**

 **Sting Eucliffe – The Light: Gracias por el apoyo camarada.**

 **Emerl G: Lo tendrá, pero lo irá rotando.**

 **Guest: He visto sus historias y si es una lástima que no las haya seguido. Sobre adoptar no lo tengo claro. No me siento listo para eso por ahora.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Ya tengo decidido a los dos legendarios para Ash. Roxie está dentro, pero Lisia se va con Red. Y bueno, tienes a un par que pueden ser consideradas MILF por la edad, pero si quieren podemos llegar a un acuerdo… abajo dejo la proposición.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Solo va a ir acompañado de tres chicas, para no hacer el grupo tan exagerado y poder desarrollar a las tres elegidas.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Pokémon no me pertenece.** **Le pertenece a Satoshi Taijiri, Nintendo y Game Freak.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Llegada a Kanto, recibiendo a mi primer Pokémon inicial y regresos**

 **(Espacio aéreo de Kanto, cerca de pueblo Paleta)**

En el avión donde estaban siendo transportados Ash, Lillie y Lusamine se encontraba cerca de llegar a su destino.

Dentro del medio de transporte se podía apreciar a la presidenta de la fundación Aether dormir profundamente mientras estaba cubierta con una manta.

Unos cuantos asientos atrás estaba nuestro azabache favorito también dormido, pero en una posición que parecía digna de un contorsionista…

Y a su lado su siempre fiel Pikachu quien estaba enrollado en una mantita mientras descansaba placenteramente.

Y al lado de los asientos de Ash y Pikachu se encontraba Lillie quien estaba despierta y viendo por la ventana mientras tenía a Níveo entre sus brazos y está dormía.

"Mi primera aventura completa en otra región…" decía la chica en voz baja mientras veía con anticipación el paisaje.

'Fuaah'

Níveo comenzaba a despertarse y lo primero que hizo fue darse cuenta de que estaban en brazos de su entrenadora, así que se liberó de la manta y comenzaba a lamer con cariño la mejilla de la rubia menor.

"Jijiji, buenos días Níveo, ¿descansaste bien?" preguntaba Lillie.

'Yip!'

Recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su Pokémon.

"Shhh! Baja la voz Níveo, Ash y Pikachu siguen dormidos" decía la chica con nerviosismo girándose para ver a su amigo, acompañante y tal vez en un futuro novio…

"EEP!" y en ese momento el rostro de la chica se puso tan rojo como el color de un Magcargo "¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?!" se preguntaba la chica la chica mientras se tomaba la cara con ambas manos.

'Yip!' Níveo solo veía con reproche a su entrenadora mientras le ponía una patita en su boca en señal de que se mantuviera callada.

"Cierto, lo siento Níveo, me deje llevar" Lillie respondía con un susurro.

"Veo que ya estas despierta Lillie"

La rubia menor y su Pokémon se vieron sorprendidos por la voz que se escuchó de repente y cuando se giraron se toparon con Lusamine quien veía a su hija con una sonrisa.

"Madre! Deberías estar descansando" la chica se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a donde estaba la rubia mayor.

"No te preocupes Lillie, estoy bien" decía la mujer "¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntaba Lusamine al ver el semblante de su hija.

"Uff… la verdad es que sí, está sería la primera vez que viajo a otra región" decía la chica con nerviosismo "Apenas y pude dormir"

"Fufufu" reía la mujer "Estate tranquila hija mía, recuerda que durante este viaje no estarás sola" decía Lusamine mientras veía de reojo a Ash y Lillie hacía lo mismo.

"Tienes a alguien que te acompañe y con quien vivir está experiencia" la rubia mayor tomaba el rostro de su hija y lo giraba para que ambas se vieran a los ojos "Vivirás grandes cosas Lillie y espero que en este viaje cumplas tus sueños"

El tono cálido con el que lo decía Lusamine hizo que Lillie se enterneciera por las palabras de su madre a la vez que sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

"Un sueño… mi sueño" decía la chica en un susurro.

"Así es hija mía, ¿ya pensaste en qué te quieres convertir?" cuestionaba la rubia mayor "Ten en cuenta que en lo que sea que quieras dedicarte yo estaré allí para apoyarte, al igual que tu padre y tu hermano…"

Lillie quedaba verdaderamente conmovida por lo que decía su madre.

"Y si juegas bien tus cartas también otra _personita_ especial estará allí a tu lado para _lo que sea_ "

Y con lo siguiente que dijo Lusamine, más el tono coqueto con el que lo decía mientras veía a cierto azabache aún dormido hicieron que Lillie se pusiera roja como un tomate mientras vapor salía de su cabeza.

"MAMÁ!" la chica gritaba toda avergonzada mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

'YIP!'

Y Níveo volvía a reclamar a su entrenadora por gritar mientras todavía había gente dormida.

"L-lo s-siento" susurraba Lillie avergonzada una vez más.

"¿Eh?" y en ese momento Ash se levantaba luego de escuchar la conmoción "¿Ya llegamos?" decía el chico de manera somnolienta.

"Oh Ash, veo que ya despertaste" decía Lusamine con una sonrisa viendo al entrenador el cual se colocaba su gorra mientras que Pikachu también estaba levantándose.

'Chaaa!'

 _Atención a los pasajeros, estamos a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de pueblo Paleta, repito, estamos a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de pueblo Paleta._

La voz del capitán llamó la atención de las tres personas y los dos Pokémon.

"No sabía que pueblo Paleta tenía un aeropuerto" susurraba Ash mientras Pikachu estaba igual que su entrenador "Debieron haberlo construido mientras estuvimos en Alola"

 **(Momentos después)**

Una vez que Ash y compañía había llegado y que el jet había aterrizado todos habían bajado y estaban en camino de la recepción del lugar.

Lillie iba al lado de su madre quien estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas la cual era empujada por Ash. En el regazo de la mujer rubia iba Níveo mientras que Pikachu permanecía en el hombro de su amigo.

Una vez que estaban dentro del edificio fueron recibidos por dos personas especiales.

"Ash!" la voz de una mujer se escuchó llamando la atención del azabache quien se detuvo al reconocer la voz y volteaba hacia el origen.

"¡¿Mamá?!" el entrenador estaba sorprendido por ver a su madre.

"Hola Ash, es bueno verte de nuevo" decía ahora una voz de un hombre mayor.

"¡¿Profesor Oak?!"

Y también el investigador más famoso de Kanto estaba presente.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntaba Ash dirigiéndose junto a Lillie y Lusamine hacia donde estaban los dos originarios de Kanto.

'Pika pi' y Pikachu saltaba del hombro de Ash con dirección hacia los brazos de Delia quien lo recibía y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

"Kukui me habló y me dijo sobre tu llegada, así que vinimos para recibirte" explicaba Oak con una sonrisa.

"Muchísimas felicitaciones por haber ganado la liga de Alola!" ahora Delia abrazaba a Ash con fuerza "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi bebé, un paso más cerca de cumplir tu sueño"

"Jejeje… gracias mamá" respondía Ash con ligero nerviosismo por la muestra de afecto "Ah, por cierto, Red está en Alola, nos vimos antes de que viniera para Kanto" revelaba Ash.

"Oh vaya, así que tu hermano también decidió regresar a escena" decía Delia con una sonrisa "Y yo que pensé que se iba a quedar toda la vida en la cima de la montaña…"

Lo dicho por Delia hizo que una gota apareciera en la cabeza de Ash.

 **(Mientras tanto, en Alola)**

"Achoo!"

'Pika'

"Gracias"

Red estaba sentado revisando unos datos en su pokédex cuando de repente estornudo y le entro una rara sensación.

"Alguien debe estar hablando de mí…" decía como si nada el campeón de Kanto cuando de repente recibió una llamada.

"Hola, aquí Red" contestaba el chico con su típico semblante serio.

'…'

"¿Eh?"

'…'

Red quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz y lo que está decía y cuando la llamada fue cortada el castaño no se movía de su lugar.

'¿Pika?'

El Pikachu de Red se acercó a su entrenador y trataba de sacarlo de su trance cuando de repente pudo ver como el rostro del chico comenzó a ponerse azul y se reflejaba una expresión de horror total.

"Estoy… jodido…" decía el chico.

Pikachu solo veía a su entrenador y reconoció la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

'Cha…' y el pequeño roedor solo pudo negar con su cabecita al saber lo que vendría para el pobre diablo de su entrenador.

 **(De regreso con Ash y los demás)**

"También sabemos el por qué la señorita Lusamine está aquí y el profesor Oak ya se ha encargado de contactar con Bill para que pueda ayudar con su problema" decía Delia recibiendo una mirada agradecida por parte de Lillie y Ash.

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias profesor Oak"

"Gracias profesor!" se inclinaba Lillie en señal de agradecimiento.

"No se preocupen lo hago para ayudar" respondía el profesor "Además, si me dieran los datos de un Pokémon de cualquier parte del mundo cada vez que este muchacho se mete en algún embrollo estoy seguro de que ya tendríamos registrados a todos los Pokémon de por lo menos 10 regiones distintas, incluyendo legendarios y míticos…" decía el Oak con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Umm" y Ash tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando escuchó al profesor y aún más cuando vio las miradas que Lillie y Lusamine le dedicaban.

"Aun con todos esos problemas en los que se meten tú y tu hermano me sorprende que no me haya muerto de un infarto" decía también Delia haciendo que Ash se pusiera aún más nervioso.

"¿Qué clase de aventuras ha tenido Ash a lo largo de su viaje?" preguntaba con curiosidad Lusamine.

"Las suficientes como para saber que Ash siempre va a estar metido o en algún conflicto con una organización criminal, algún problema con un Pokémon Legendario o algo que les causaría un trauma a personas comunes" decía Delia con un suspiro haciendo que las dos rubias presentes vieran al azabache.

"Y Pikachu no se queda atrás" Delia veía a Pikachu entre sus brazos al decir esto.

'Pika pi pi pika chu…' decía el pequeño roedor amarillo.

('He visto tantas cosas…') era lo que decía el roedor y solo lo pudieron entender Níveo y por alguna razón extraña Ash.

Esto le sacó una gota de sudor tanto al entrenador como al Pokémon de tipo hielo.

"¿En… en serio?" preguntaba Lillie medianamente preocupada por su bienestar y el de su compañero/amor secreto en el viaje que harían.

"Si, pero no te preocupes Lillie, Ash ya está acostumbrado, solo procura mantenerte atenta durante el viaje" decía Delia quien detectó estado nervioso de la rubia.

"Bueno, bueno, basta de asustar a Lillie antes de que empiece su viaje" intervenía Oak tratando de evitar un trauma a la rubia menor antes de que saliera de viaje.

"Gracias profesor" decía Ash aliviado.

"Otra cosa más" decía Oak mientras reanudaban su camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto "Bill se encuentra ocupado con algunos asuntos, así que no podrá venir hasta dentro de un par de días" revelaba el profesor.

"Eso no será ningún problema" decía Lusamine con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás segura madre?" decía Lillie con ligera preocupación.

"Tranquila Lillie, estaré bien" contestaba la rubia mayor.

"Y no solo eso, también Koga estará presente para llevarse los residuos de la toxina que saquen de la señora Lusamine" Oak hablaba de nuevo sorprendiendo a los que llegaron de Alola.

"¿En serio? Eso es bueno" decía Ash con una sonrisa.

"Así que mientras llega el día para que la señorita Lusamine sea atendida ustedes se quedarán en pueblo Paleta, claro, si no les molesta" Delia se unía a la conversación con una sonrisa.

"No hay ningún problema y por favor, dígame solo Lusamine señora Delia, al final de cuentas tenemos casi la misma edad" decía la presidenta de la fundación Aether con una sonrisa "Además es una buena oportunidad para conocer el hogar del actual campeón de Alola"

"Jejeje… pueblo Paleta es un lugar muy tranquilo y con un toque hogareño" presumía Ash su hogar.

"Será interesante conocer todo lo que el lugar tiene para ofrecer, no lo crees Lillie y también puedes pedirle a Ash que te muestre el lugar" Lusamine le hablaba a su hija mientras levantaba las cejas de manera sugerente.

"Ma-mamá!" y la rubia menor de nuevo se vio víctima de las maquinaciones de su madre.

El intercambio entre ambas rubias no pasó desapercibido por Delia y Oak. Mientras que la señora Ketchum veía con una sonrisa lo que pasaba y pensaba en lo afortunado que era su hijo, además de que ya le urgía tener nietos que consentir, el profesor solo tenía una mirada nerviosa.

' _Pobre Ash… lo que se te viene…'_

Pensaba el investigador recordando a más de una de las chicas que viajaban con el azabache o que el mismo entrenador conoció durante sus aventuras, sin saber que el número en cual él pensaba no se acercaba a la realidad.

"Bueno, vayamos ya, estoy segura de que debes de tener hambre Ash, así que te preparare un buen banquete"

"SI! ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!" el entrenador se emocionó por las palabras de su madre y ya estaba ansioso por llegar a casa.

Y así, los presentes llegaban a la camioneta del profesor y subían en ella. Ash iba en el asiento del copiloto luego de ayudar a Lusamine a subir en la parte trasera en donde iba al lado de su hija y de la señora Delia.

 **(Casa de los Ketchum)**

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la familia Ketchum fueron recibidos por el Mr. Mime de Delia quien saludaba a Ash y Pikachu y estos devolvían el saludo.

Entraron en la casa y el profesor dijo que iría a su laboratorio a acomodar unos papeles y hacer unas llamadas, además de traer a Tracey, y se retiró dejando a una Delia que se preparaba para preparar la comida.

"Permítame ayudarle Delia" decía Lusamine mientras intentaba levantarse del sillón, pero fue detenido por su propia hija.

"No te preocupes Lusamine, yo me encargaré, tu mientras tanto descansa" decía la castaña.

"No te apures mamá, yo le ayudare a la señora Delia… bueno, si ella me lo permite" decía Lillie con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

"Con gusto Lillie, me encantaría tu ayuda" Delia le contestaba a la rubia menor con una sonrisa "Por cierto, ¿En dónde está Ash?"

"Dijo que iba a acompañar al profesor a su laboratorio" decía Lusamine con una sonrisa.

"Oh, ya veo. Así que podemos tener nuestra charla de chicas" decía Delia mientras una sonrisa pícara se hacía presente en su rostro y veía a Lillie la cual se puso nerviosa.

"Fufufu" reía Lusamine viendo a su hija con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Así que Lillie…" hablaba Delia con una sonrisa que asustó a la mencionada "¿Cómo planeas ganarte a mi Ashi?"

"Eep!"

 **(Cambio de escena – laboratorio del profesor Oak)**

"Ash, felicitaciones por tu reciente victoria en Alola!" un chico de playera verde y bandana naranja le decía la azabache el cual solo se rascaba la nariz.

"Gracias Tracey"

"Bien muchachos, ya terminé y si queda confirmado que Bill y Koga llegarían en dos días y sería en el hospital de ciudad Viridian" decía el profesor.

"Ya veo" decía Ash "De nuevo, gracias por la ayuda profesor"

"No hay de que muchacho" decía el profesor "Pero cuéntame, Kukui me dijo que viajaras por todas las regiones promocionando la recién instaurada liga de Alola, ¿Tienes algún plan de viaje?"

"La verdad es que no, además de que Lillie me va a acompañar así que como es su primera experiencia de viaje no había pensado en algo"

"Ya veo" decía el profesor "¿Algo que se te ocurra?" preguntaba Oak mientras las tres personas y Pikachu salían del laboratorio y comenzaban a caminar en dirección de la casa del azabache.

"Pues se me ocurría viajar primero por Kanto y tal vez Johto, aprovechando la cercanía entre ambas regiones y de ahí en adelante no he pensado en algo" admitía el azabache.

"Bueno, no suena nada mal, sería una buena experiencia para Lillie" decía el profesor "¿Y qué Pokémon trajiste a parte de Pikachu?"

"Jejeje, aquí los tiene" decía Ash con una sonrisa mientras sacaba tres pokeball y las lanzaba.

*Fluush*

Cuando las tres pokeball se abrieron y el brillo sucumbió se podían apreciar a los Pokémon que Ash había traído con él.

'Scep!'

'Bruh!'

'Bui!'

"Así que Sceptile, Buizel y el recién evolucionado Dartrix" decía el profesor mientras veía con una sonrisa a los tres Pokémon "¿Puedo preguntar porque ellos tres en específico?" cuestionaba el profesor mientras Tracey se acercaba a ver a Dartrix y sacaba su libreta para empezar a dibujarlo haciendo que el inicial de Alola comenzara a hacer poses sacando un agota de sudor a Pikachu.

"Bueno, quiero rotar a todos mis Pokémon durante el viaje y pasar tiempo con todos ellos" decía Ash "Elegí a Buizel porque quiero que siga mejorando en las batallas; traje a Sceptile porque siento que tengo una deuda con él luego de la pelea en la liga de Sinnoh y Dartrix se ofreció porque al parecer está entrenando junto a Sceptile" explicaba Ash.

"¿Y cada cuando planeas rotarlos?" preguntaba el profesor.

"Tal vez luego de viajar por dos o tres ciudades" contestaba Ash "Además, el tener a varios de mis Pokémon ayudarán a que Lillie se siga sintiendo segura de estar con ellos si convive con más de un tipo"

"Veo que también pensaste en eso" decía el profesor con una sonrisa mientras veía como Tracey terminaba de dibujar a Dartrix.

"Si, aunque bueno, originalmente quería traer un equipo completo, pero decidí lo contrario ya que preferí que Bulbasaur se quedará para mantener el control entre los demás, Charizard comenzó una rivalidad con Krookodile y al parecer Incineroar y Hawlucha también iniciaron una rivalidad" decía Ash rascándose la barbilla mientras pensaba en sus demás Pokémon.

 **(Cambio de escena – Fundación Aether)**

En los campos de la fundación Aether se estaba llevando a cabo una imagen por demás curiosa.

En un claro del lugar había ¿un ring? Y en esté estaban Incineroar y Hawlucha, cada uno en una esquina mientras Primeape estaba detrás de Hawlucha e Infernape detrás de Incineroar, cada uno haciendo el papel de entrenador.

Al centro del ring estaba Greninja viendo a ambos Pokémon con temática de luchadores. El tipo agua/siniestro actuaba como referí por lo que se podía apreciar.

Y debajo del ring estaban los demás Pokémon de Ash esperando el inicio del espectáculo.

'Nin ja nin gre'

'Grrr'

'Lucha'

Al parecer las cosas iban a empezar entre ambos peleadores.

"Gre!"

Y con esto los dos se lanzaron a enfrentarse.

 **(De regreso con Ash y los demás)**

"Tal vez cuando los empiece a rotar los traiga por grupos para que entrenen entre ellos, solo tendría que preguntarle a Mohn a cómo serían esos grupos" Ash decía para sí mismo mientras pensaba en sus demás Pokémon.

Y así llegaron a casa del azabache para ver como en la parte de afuera de la casa habían acomodado una mesa para poder comer. Ash y Tracey ayudaban a prepararla mientras que los Pokémon de Ash y Níveo estaban en el patio. El ayudante del profesor Oak también aprovechó para presentarse ante la nueva compañera de viajes de Ash.

"Y entonces tomó a su Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Charizard y se subió a un trineo para cruzar el mar congelado mientras las aves legendarias peleaban y Lugia los protegía" contaba con emoción Tracey.

"Eso suena peligroso" decía Lillie nerviosa al imaginarse lo que vivió Ash durante esa aventura.

Una vez que terminaron de preparar todo Delia había sacado la comida y la sirvió, haciendo que Ash se maravillara por poder comer los platillos que tanto le gustaban.

"Ves Lillie, si le preparar cosas que le gusten los tendrás comiendo de tu mano" decía Delia mientras le daba ligeros codazos a la rubia menor quien solo se sonrojo ante las palabras de la señora Ketchum.

Y entre varias platicas y anécdotas pasó el día en donde al final el profesor Oak y Tracey se retiraban mientras que Ash ayudaba a limpiar la mesa.

Ya en la noche se prepararon para dormir, con Delia ofreciéndole a Lusamine quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes la cual la rubia mayor acepto.

Delia también propuso que Lillie se quedará en la habitación de Ash mientras que la rubia menor solo podía imaginar lo que significaría dormir en la misma habitación que el azabache.

Pero para decepción de las dos madres y de Lillie, aunque esta última no lo mostro, Ash dijo que él dormiría en la sala o en su defecto dormiría afuera en el patio como cuando viajaba.

 **(Al día siguiente)**

En el laboratorio del profesor se encontraban Ash y Lillie, junto a Pikachu y Níveo, enfrente de Oak quien veía con una sonrisa a los chicos.

"Bien, por lo que tengo entendido esté es tu primer viaje" decía el investigador viendo a la rubia.

"S-sí" respondía con nerviosismo la chica.

"Bien, para que no haya ningún problema debes estar registrada como entrenadora y si estas dispuesta podemos registrarte aquí y ahora" decía el profesor.

"¿Haría eso por mí?"

"Claro, ya que si te registras entonces contaras con todos los beneficios que tiene un entrenador, además de que vas a poder registrarte para torneos, ligas u otras competencias oficiales" explicaba el profesor "A lo que me recuerda también Ash…"

El mencionado prestó atención a lo que pudiera decir Oak.

"Ahora que eres campeón tu recibirás unos beneficios extras como el de la cantidad de Pokémon que puedes llevar durante el viaje el cual ahora pasa de seis a ocho"

"Wow! ¡¿En serio?!" preguntaba el azabache sorprendido.

"Así es, ahora puedes llevar contigo más Pokémon" decía el profesor.

"Eso es genial Ash" decía Lillie con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón, pero bueno, ahora lo importante es registrarte como entrenadora" decía Ash recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

"Sí!"

 **(Unos momentos después)**

"Y listo, con esto quedas oficialmente registrada" decía el profesor mientras estaba de pie y traía consigo una pokédex rosa y cuatro pokeball.

"Un momento profesor, ¿por qué trae consigo cuatro Pokeball?" preguntaba Ash.

"Bueno, sé muy bien que Lillie cuenta con Níveo" decía el investigador mientras veía al Pokémon de tipo hielo "Y habría que darle cinco pokeball en este casi, pero las nuevas reglas del comité de la liga han establecido que los entrenadores que se registren reciban un Pokémon inicial de la región en donde se encuentren al momento del registro" explicaba el profesor.

"Ya veo…" decía Ash sorprendido por las nuevas reglas.

"Y otra cosa, lamento esto, pero es que en los días anteriores vinieron los nuevos entrenadores los cuales se llevaron a los iniciales que tenía preparado, pero tengo a un Pokémon que creo te encantaría Lillie, claro, si estas dispuesta a recibirlo" decía el profesor.

"Cl-claro, me gustaría conocerlo" decía la chica mientras Níveo se ponía a su lado.

"Bien" decía Oak mientras tecleaba una computadora y se podía ver como una pokeball aparecía desde un compartimiento.

"No sé porque, pero esto me trae recuerdos" decía Ash de manera nostálgica.

"Bien, esté sería tu Pokémon inicial" decía Oak mientras lanzaba la pokeball al aire y está se abría dejando salir el destello. Una vez que este se disipó se pudo observar al Pokémon que había dentro.

'Evui!'

Y frente a Lillie aparecía un pequeño Eevee el cual veía con sus ojitos a la rubia quien se enterneció.

"Ah… eres tan lindo" Lillie tomaba al Eevee entre sus brazos y lo alzaba mientras Níveo veía con interés.

'Yip!'

'Vui!'

El pequeño Pokémon café se bajó de los brazos de la rubia para acercarse a donde estaba Vulpix y ambos comenzaban a juguetear entre ellos, acompañados luego por Pikachu.

"Está pequeña Eevee es hembra y no lleva mucho tiempo que salió del huevo, así que se puede decir que es un bebé" explicaba el profesor "Entonces que dices, ¿Lo aceptas como tú inicial?"

"Creo que la cuestión es si Eevee me quiere como su entrenadora" decía Lillie acercándose a donde estaban los Pokémon, llamando la atención de estos "¿Qué dices Eevee, quieres venir conmigo en mi viaje? Soy apenas una principiante, pero daré lo mejor de mí" la rubia decía con entusiasmo.

Ash y Oak veían con una sonrisa a Lillie la cual se preocupaba por lo que quisiera Eevee.

El pequeño Pokémon café veía a Lillie y luego se giraba para ver a Níveo y Pikachu los cuales asintieron e Eevee volvía a ver a la rubia.

'Ivui'

Y acercaba su cabecita a la mano de Lillie aceptando la caricia haciendo que la chica sonriera.

"Veo que Eevee acepta ir contigo" decía el profesor.

"Bienvenida Eevee!" decía Lillie tomando la pokeball del pequeño zorro y elevando al pequeño Pokémon en sus brazos.

"Veo que ahora está todo en orden" Oak entonces salía del laboratorio acompañado de los dos entrenadores y afuera estaban siendo esperados por las madres de ambos chicos.

"Y aquí empieza tu viaje Lillie" decía Lusamine con una sonrisa.

"Madre… ¿estás segura qué estarás bien?" preguntaba la chica.

"No te apures hija, mañana me llevaran al hospital de ciudad Viridian y te veré allí, luego podrás seguir con tu viaje al lado de Ash" decía la mujer "Solo estaremos separadas un día y nos veremos luego, además, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme"

"Si!" decía Lillie estando más tranquila.

"Bien Ash, recuerda que debes cuidar a Lillie durante el viaje" decía Delia hablando con su hijo.

"No te preocupes mamá, señora Lusamine, cuidare a Lillie con mi vida" decía con decisión el azabache haciendo que la rubia menor se sonrojara.

"Te encargo a mi niña entonces" respondía Lusamine con una sonrisa.

"Bien, llego la hora de partir" decía Ash preparando sus cosas mientras Lillie hacía lo mismo.

"¿Quieren viajar fuera de sus Pokeball?" preguntaba Lillie a sus dos Pokémon los cuales asintieron a sus palabras "En ese caso vamos!" decía animada la chica mientras corría en dirección de la ruta 1 al lado de sus dos Pokémon.

"Bueno, ya nos vamos mamá, te llamó después!" decía Ash mientras corría para alcanzar a Lillie y Pikachu iba a su lado.

'Pika!' el pequeño roedor también se despedía.

"Cuídense!" gritaban ambas madres viendo a sus hijos partir.

"Diviértete Lillie" susurraba Lusamine "Y espero que logres descubrir a qué te quieres dedicar" decía la mujer con una sonrisa.

 **(Cambio de escena – Bosque Viridian)**

Unas cuantas horas después de viaje y Ash y Lillie se encontraban ya en el bosque Viridian descansando un poco.

"Oye Lillie, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no ves la pokédex para revisar los datos de Eevee?"

"Buena idea Ash" Lillie contestaba mientras sacaba su pokédex el cual era uno de color rosa y lo apuntaba hacía donde estaba Eevee.

 _ **Eevee, el Pokémon Evolución. Este Pokémon posee un código genético especial el cual le permite adaptarse a cualquier ambiente. Cuenta con varias evoluciones. Este Eevee es hembra, posee la habilidad "Adaptable" y sus movimientos son: Detección, Azotar, Tacleada y Ataque de Arena.**_

Cuando la pokédex dejo de emitir los datos de Eevee, Lillie quedó sorprendida, al igual que Ash, por lo que escucharon.

"Wow, increíble, Eevee suena muy fuerte" decía Ash con una sonrisa.

'Pika pi' Pikachu asentía a las palabras de su entrenador.

'Yip yip!' y hasta Níveo se unía.

'Ivui' y la pequeña Eevee solo atinaba a sonrojarse por las muestras de afecto.

"Vaya Eevee, en verdad que sorprendiste" decía Lillie mientras cargaba al Pokémon.

"Bueno, aún es temprano, si nos damos prisa podemos llegar a ciudad Viridian al atardecer y esperar a que los demás lleguen y por mientras te puedo mostrar la ciudad" hablaba Ash "¿Qué dices Lillie, nos vamos ya?"

Lillie al escuchar que Ash le quería mostrar la ciudad se sonrojo levemente.

' _¿Una cita?'_

Pensaba la rubia la cual comenzaba a perderse en sus fantasías cuando de repente.

*Rustle* *Rustle*

Un sonido llamó la atención de los dos entrenadores quienes se giraron para ver las copas de unos árboles que se movían.

"¿Qué es… eso?" preguntaba ligeramente asustada Lillie mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Eevee.

"Tal vez solo sea un Pokémon salvaje" decía Ash con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a Lillie lo cual funciono.

Los dos entrenadores estaba por seguir su camino cuando el ajetreo se hizo más fuerte y esto hizo que Ash y Lillie se giraran para ver los árboles.

'Free!'

'Free!'

"¡¿Eh?!" ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que veían, aunque cada uno por razones distintas.

Frente a ellos aparecieron dos Butterfree, solo que estos llamaron la atención de Ash, Lillie y Pikachu ya que el entrenador y el Pokémon eléctrico pudieron reconocer a ambos Pokémon, en cambio Lillie quedo fascinada por el color tan inusual de uno de los Butterfree.

"No puede ser!"

'Pika!'

"Ash! ¡¿Qué pasa?!" preguntaba Lillie.

"Es mi antiguo Butterfree!" decía con una sonrisa Ash viendo al Butterfree que tenía un paliacate amarillo amarrado y estaba acompañado de un Butterfree de color rosa.

'Free!'

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de Pokémon. Perdón por la tardanza, pero ahora volvemos a las andadas.**

 **Como habrán visto en este capítulo pasaron muchas cosas, como Lillie recibiendo su inicial y el reencuentro con un Pokémon que todos queremos.**

 **Ahora, sobre la actualidad de Pokémon, elegí a Eevee como el Pokémon para Lillie por los nuevos juegos que vienen en camino. Sé que Lisa (la chica de la nueva película) tendrá uno y será relevante y de hecho ya me decidí incluirla a la historia también y como miembro para el harem de nuestro azabache.**

 **Dependiendo de lo que se rebele en la película, y de si surge o no una nueva evolución para Eevee, lo más probable es que deje que el Eevee de Lillie se quede en esa fase, y hacer que el de Lisa evolucione, o que ambas se queden con Eevee (Lillie con su Eevee y a Lisa le damos uno varicolor).**

 **Lo cual me lleva a la siguiente cuestión: sabiendo que Anabel tiene un Espeon, Úrsula un Vaporeon y un Flareon, Zoey un Leafeon, May tiene un Glaceon, Serena un Sylveon y ahora Lillie un Eevee y dependiendo del futuro Lisa también va a tener un miembro de la familia Eevee…**

 **¿Qué les parecería si le doy a otras chicas del harem de Ash las evoluciones restantes de Eevee?**

 **Las que quedarían por repartir serían solo Umbreon y Jolteon y pensaba en darle a Dawn un Umbreon y a Elesa el Jolteon o a Lisa si no surge una nueva evolución.**

 **¿Qué piensan?**

 **Y también los chicos tienen varios miembros de la familia de Eevee:**

 **Gary y Gladion tienen a Umbreon; Virgil tiene a todos y Red tendrá a su Eevee especial del manga solo que esté será más especial todavía.**

 **Pero esos no nos importan.**

 **Bueno, el de Red sí.**

 **Y además pensaba en algún momento que Ash tuviera a Jolteon, pero desistí para respetar la idea que Pikachu sea el único Pokémon eléctrico de Ash… por ahora…**

 **Y bueno, cambios en el harem. Se mantiene igual de grande y aquí la lista por región, primero el de Ash y luego el de Red (¡OJO! Hay cambios en las integrantes)**

 **Harem de Ash:**

 **Lillie (principal)**

 **Sabrina (segunda principal)**

 **Lisa (la chica de la nueva película)**

 **Misty**

 **May**

 **Dawn**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Anabel**

 **Melody**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Flannery**

 **Cynthia**

 **Úrsula**

 **Zoey**

 **Cazadora J**

 **Elesa**

 **Skyla**

 **Bianca (¿o la llamamos Bel?)**

 **Georgia**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Roxie**

 **Miette**

 **Korrina**

 **Mallow**

 **Lana**

 **Acerola**

 **Zinnia**

 **Harem de Red:**

 **Leaf**

 **Yellow**

 **Erika**

 **Whitney**

 **Karen**

 **Lorelei**

 **Mina**

 **Olivia**

 **Clair**

 **Lisia**

 **Aria**

 **Mars**

 **Solidad**

 **Malva**

 **Shauntal**

 **Gardenia**

 **Daisy Oak**

 **Estos son los cambios que propongo para los harems pues estaría divertido que algunas de las parejas de Red sean las rivales que las compañeras de Ash aún no han podido derrotar, o en su caso, sean sus "contrapartes" como Zinnia y Lisia que serían como "la ruda y la femenina".**

 **Además, debido a la falta de MILF si alguno tiene una idea es bienvenida. Yo pensaba en agregar a Wicke, Drasna, Alexa y Glacia. Solo sería ver a quién poner con quién.**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno chicos, siguiendo con está seguidilla de actualizaciones aquí les traigo el siguiente de este fic. Espero les guste.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por el apoyo. Sobre la cantidad de chicas, si son muchas, pero haré lo mejor para dar un buen desarrollo, tampoco es como si voy a hacer que estén presentes todas al mismo tiempo y en todos los capítulos.**

 **Guest: Lo estoy pensando.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Considero que es una buena cantidad y para así rotar y darle protagonismo a todos. A Whitney la vería más con Red por ser uno serio y la otra infantil. No había pensado en Maylene.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Gracias por el apoyo. Si estoy pensando en agregar a Alexa con Ash.**

 **Bladetri: Gracias.**

 **KRT215: Bien. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Neopercival: Estoy pensando en agregar a Alexia y Diantha y pensaba más en Aria con Red; Shauna con Clemont; y Viola con Grant. Brock sería buena opción, pero Koga al ser el experto en tipo veneno tendría más garantías que Brock quien es más de conocimientos generales de medicina. Y bueno… si intentare hacer más seguido los capítulos.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Game Freak y a Satoshi Taijiri.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Dos nuevas capturas en el Bosque Viridian.**

 **(Bosque Viridian)**

'Free!'

'Free!'

Ash y Lillie veían maravillados, junto a Pikachu, Eevee y Níveo, como los dos Butterfree que habían aparecido revoloteaban por todo el claro en una danza de armonía.

El azabache no dejaba de mirar al Butterfree que tenía la pieza de tela amarilla amarrada en su cuerpo. Un sentimiento de nostalgia y felicidad comenzaba a inundar a Ash mientras que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

"¿Ash?" Lillie se percató del estado de su compañero de viaje y se preocupó al verlo en ese estado pensando que el chico estaba triste "Pikachu, ¿qué le pasa a Ash?"

Preguntaba la rubia viendo al Pokémon de tipo eléctrico y llevándose la sorpresa de que Pikachu parecía estar en trance, pero el pequeño ratón amarillo se veía muy feliz a diferencia de Ash, todo a percepción de Lillie.

'Free'

Y de repente el Butterfree con la tela amarilla se acercaba a donde estaba Ash y comenzaba a volar alrededor del azabache el cual seguía viendo ahora con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, cosa que en un principio había preocupado a la rubia, pero al ver la sonrisa del chico se percató al fin que no estaba triste, sino feliz.

Luego de un par de minutos el Butterfree se detuvo justo frente a Ash el cual se limpiaba las lágrimas y veía con añoranza al Pokémon.

"¿Butterfree… eres tú?" preguntaba el oriundo de pueblo Paleta mientras comenzaba a acercar su mano al Pokémon mariposa "¿En verdad eres tú?" el azabache seguía sin creerlo.

'Free'

Y en respuesta el Pokémon ponía su cabecita en la mano del entrenador en un gesto de cariño mientras que Ash le acariciaba con afecto.

"Butterfree!" y sin poder aguantar más Ash abrazaba al Pokémon mariposa el cual aceptaba el gesto.

'Pika pi!' y Pikachu se unía al abrazo subiendo rápidamente por la espalda de Ash.

Todo esto pasaba mientras que el Butterfree rosa veía a unos cuantos metros y Lillie y sus dos Pokémon estaban también a una corta distancia.

Luego de unos minutos Ash y Pikachu se separaban y el azabache extendía su brazo en donde se posó el Butterfree del paliacate amarillo.

"Butterfree me alegro muchísimo de ver de nuevo, pero aun así debo preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestionaba el azabache.

'Free, free, free freeeee!' la mariposa morada decia en su lenguaje mientras que revoloteaba en los alrededores de nuevo y luego se ponía al lado del Butterfree rosa 'Free'

"¡¿Es en serio?!" preguntaba feliz el entrenador mientras que Lillie veía con intriga.

' _Sigo fascinada al ver como parece que Ash entiende siempre lo que dicen todos los Pokémon a su alrededor'_ pensaba la rubia viendo con una sonrisa al azabache "Ash, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Lillie!" el pelinegro se giraba para ver a la rubia con una sonrisa "Te presento a mi Butterfree, fue el primer Pokémon que capture cuando inicie mi viaje" decía Ash mientras señalaba a dicho Pokémon.

'Free' y Butterfree respondía de manera animada mientras que revoloteaba alrededor de la rubia la cual se reía de manera suave.

"Vaya, así que tú fuiste el primer Pokémon que atrapó Ash" decía la rubia extendiendo su brazo y Butterfree se posaba en él.

"Y Butterfree, está el Lillie una amiga que me está acompañado en este nuevo viaje" decía Ash mientras que presentaba a la rubia a su primer Pokémon.

Sin saber que la palabra _amiga_ le había atravesado el corazón a Lillie la cual se sintió vencida y en peligro por tal palabra…

No es como si Ash notara el efecto que tuvo la palabra en la rubia…

"Verás, mientras estaba viajando junto a Brook y Misty mi Butterfree conoció a un Butterfree rosa y como mi Butterfree quería estar junto a ese Butterfree lo dejé libre para que pudiera seguir sus sueños" decía el azabache con una sonrisa recordando ese evento.

"¿Es ese otro Butterfree allí?" preguntaba la rubia señalando al Butterfree rosa.

"Así es, es ese" respondía el chico viendo al Butterfree el cual se acercaba dónde estaban ellos y el azabache extendía su brazo dejando que el Pokémon de color inusual se posara en él.

"Pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntaba la hija de Lusamine mientras que Eevee y Níveo veían al Pokémon que estaba en el brazo de su entrenadora.

"Eso mismo le pregunte a Butterfree y esté me dijo que durante todos estos años me había extrañado y que quería volver a viajar conmigo, por lo que regreso al Bosque Viridian para luego ir a pueblo Paleta y ver si me encontraba allí" explicaba el azabache.

"¿En serio? Vaya…" decía la rubia impresionada por el cariño que mostró el Pokémon mariposa para poder reencontrarse con su entrenador luego de muchos años "Pero… ¿Qué hay del otro Butterfree?" preguntaba la rubia viendo al Butterfree rosa.

'Free'

'Free'

El Butterfree de la tela amarilla volaba de regreso con Ash mientras que el rosa se acercaba también al azabache y ambos Pokémon comenzaban a hablar entre ellos.

'Free!' hasta que el Butterfree de Ash se giraba con el azabache y le decía algo a lo cual Ash abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¿En serio?" preguntaba el chico.

'Free'

"Eso es increíble, pero la que tiene que aceptar es ella" decía Ash mientras veía al Butterfree rosa "Anda, ve con ella"

'Free'

El Butterfree rosa asentía mientras que volaba hacía donde estaba Lillie la cual veía maravillada al Pokémon mariposa que se acercaba y cuando estuvo a una distancia corta la chica extendió su brazo y la mariposa reposaba allí mismo.

"Que hermoso…" decía Lillie quedándose sin aliento al ver el color tan inusual de ese Butterfree "Un momento… los Butterfree variocolor son de un tono morado distinto y sus ojos son verdes, ¿Cómo es que este Butterfree es rosa?" preguntaba la rubia viendo a Ash el cual también adoptaba una pose pensativa.

"La verdad nunca me puse a pensar en eso" la respuesta del azabache hizo que Lillie cayera al estilo anime "Aunque… puede ser que este Butterfree venga de la Isla Rosada…" decía el chico llamando la atención de la rubia.

"¿Isla Rosada?" preguntaba Lillie.

"Si, es una isla que se encuentra en el Archipiélago Naranja en donde los Pokémon, debido al clima y unas frutas extrañas, son todos color rosa" explicaba Ash.

"¿En serio? Suena hermoso!" decía Lillie impresionada por lo que escuchaba.

"Si gustas después podemos visitar las islas para que conozcas el lugar" ofrecía Ash recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de la rubia.

"Si, me gustaría visitar esa isla" la rubia luego se giraba a ver al Butterfree rosa "¿Y qué hay de ti Butterfree, si vienes de esa isla?"

'Free' el Butterfree contestaba, pero Lillie se olvidaba que ella no tenía la habilidad de Ash de poder entender a casi todos los Pokémon.

"Oh cierto, el Butterfree rosa" decía Ash recordando lo que estaba pasando "Lillie, Butterfree quiere viajar conmigo de nuevo y me dijo que convenció al Butterfree rosa de venir también" comenzaba a explicar Ash.

La rubia escuchaba con atención al azabache. Luego procedía a ver al Butterfree posado en su brazo.

"Y ahora que me encontró y luego de conocerte y de hablar rápidamente entre ellos se preguntaban si el Butterfree rosa puede viajar contigo" decía Ash mientras que Lillie abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¿Lo dicen en serio?" preguntaba la rubia sin creerlo.

'Free'

'Free'

"Así es, el Butterfree rosa quiere ir contigo, claro, si tu aceptas" decía Ash.

"Claro! Sería un honor" decía la rubia mientras se giraba para ver al Butterfree rosa "Entonces ¿quieres venir conmigo?" preguntaba Lillie viendo al Pokémon en su brazo.

'Free!' el Butterfree rosa exclamaba de felicidad mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Lillie.

La rubia veía emocionada mientras que sacaba una pokeball y la ponía frente a si y al momento Butterfree tocaba la pokeball con su cabeza y era envuelto en una luz roja y entraba dentro de la esfera.

*Ching*

Y sin necesidad de que la pokeball se agitara tres veces el típico sonido de la captura sonó simbolizando que Lillie había atrapado ya a su tercer Pokémon.

"Bien hecho Lillie!" decía Ash emocionado mientras sonreía viendo a la rubia.

"Atrape un Butterfree!" decía Lillie emocionada levantando la pokeball mientras posaba como Ash.

'Yip!' 'Yip!'

'Ivui!' 'Vui!'

Y sus dos primeros compañeros, Níveo e Eevee, también saltaban de manera feliz junto a su entrenadora.

"Pikachu…" decía Ash con una pequeña gota en la cabeza "¿Así nos vemos cuando celebramos algo?" preguntaba ligeramente nervioso el azabache.

'Pika pi chu pi pika pi pikachu' decía el ratón amarillo con algo que se podría traducir como _No, tú te ves muy mal, pero y yo me veo magnifico_.

"Oi!" Ash ligeramente molesto veía a su compañero.

'Free!'

"Oh cierto, aún debo atraparte de nuevo" decía Ash olvidándose por un momento de Butterfree y el chico de pueblo Paleta sacaba una pokeball de su bolsillo y la ponía frente a Butterfree mientras la tenía en su palma.

'Free'

Y repitiendo lo que había pasado con la rubia, el Pokémon mariposa tocaba la pokeball con su cabeza y era absorbido por la esfera y el sonido de su captura sonó de manera casi inmediata significando el regreso del primer Pokémon de Ash a su equipo.

"Bienvenido de vuelta Butterfree" decía Ash con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía la pokeball en su mano.

'Pika pi!' y Pikachu veía con una sonrisa en su carita el regreso del Pokémon mariposa.

"No puedo creerlo…" decía Lillie con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa Lillie?" preguntaba Ash acercándose a la rubia intrigado.

"Es solo que… apenas inicie mi viaje y ya tengo dos nuevos amigos" contestaba Lillie viendo a Eevee y la pokeball de su nuevo Pokémon, Butterfree.

"Jejeje… créeme Lillie, esto recién comienza" decía el azabache "Faltan aún más cosas por descubrir y te apuesto a que serán divertidas"

*Grrr*

Y de repente un rugido menor llamó la atención de Ash quien buscaba el origen de ese ruido, así como de los tres Pokémon que estaban fuera de sus respectivas pokeball, hasta que Níveo veía a su entrenadora la cual tenía la cara totalmente roja y una expresión de vergüenza total.

¿La razón?

El rugido provenía de Lillie o, mejor dicho, de su estómago.

La rubia tenía hambre…

"¿Tienes hambre Lillie?" preguntaba Ash con una pequeña sonrisa burlona pues no era muy común ver a Lillie perder la compostura en estos días y para el azabache la rubia se veía muy linda en esos momentos.

"Puede que tenga… un poco de hambre… si, solo un poco" decia Lillie tratando de aguantarse la vergüenza y fallando miserablemente.

"¿Les parece si descansamos aquí y comemos algo?" preguntaba Ash a su acompañante y los tres Pokémon presentes.

'Pika!'

'Ivui!'

'Yip!'

"Me parece… buena idea…" decía Lillie mientras su sonrojo había disminuido.

"En ese caso saquemos a los demás!" decía animado Ash mientras sacaba otras tres pokeball además de la del recién recapturado Butterfree "Salgan todos!"

'Scep!'

'Bruh!'

'Bu bui!'

'Free!'

"Chicos, descansaremos aquí y además quiero presentarles a un viejo amigo que regresa para viajar con nosotros, les presento a mi Butterfree" decía el azabache mientras introducía a Butterfree a sus demás Pokémon.

'Sceptile scep'

'Bruh bru bruh'

'Bui bu bui bu'

Y los tres Pokémon del Ketchum se presentaban con el Pokémon mariposa el cual también contestaba los saludos.

"Y no es el único compañero nuevo que tenemos" decía Ash mientras veía a Lillie la cual entendió el mensaje y sacaba al Butterfree rosa de su pokeball, maravillando a los tres Pokémon de Ash ya que el color que presentaba ese Pokémon mariposa era algo verdaderamente fascinante.

"Este Butterfree acompañaba al de Ash y también quería venir con nosotros en el viaje y accedió a formar parte de mi equipo" decía feliz la rubia mientras que el Butterfree rosa se posaba en su brazo.

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no será algo confuso si nos referimos a ambos como simplemente Butterfree?" preguntaba Ash.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaba Lillie.

"Bueno, yo no soy de ponerle nombres a mis Pokémon y como tú bautizaste a Níveo pues pensé que tal vez te gustaría ponerle también un nombre a Eevee y Butterfree" explicaba Ash.

Y Lillie adoptaba una pose de pensamiento y luego veía a Eevee y al Butterfree rosa.

"Mmm… la verdad es que si me gustaría ponerle un nombre a Eevee y Butterfree para sentirnos más cercanos, claro, solo si ellos quieren" decía Lillie viendo a su dos Pokémon "¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustaría que les pusiera un nombre?" preguntaba la rubia.

'Free!'

'Ivui!'

Y ambos Pokémon rápidamente asentían felices.

"¡¿En serio?!" Lillie preguntaba emocionada recibiendo otro asentimiento de parte de sus dos Pokémon "En ese caso… ustedes serán…"

…

 **(Salto en el tiempo – un par de horas después)**

En el mismo claro en donde Ash y Lillie se toparon con los dos Butterfree y luego de haber descansado allí para comer y recuperar energías, los dos entrenadores decidieron quedarse allí mismo para pasar la noche, siendo esta la primera experiencia completa de Lillie acampando. Si bien en Alola había acampado junto a sus demás amigos en algunas ocasiones está sería la primera vez que lo haría en su viaje.

Eso, y que estaba cerca del chico que le gustaba y el pensar que pasaría la noche cerca de él hacía que la rubia se sonrojara y empezara a ponerse nerviosa.

Y en cuanto a Ash… bueno, esté estaba dormido dentro de su bolsa de dormir roncando de manera ruidosa con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz mientras que Pikachu dormía encima de él, Sceptile sobre una rama de un árbol y a su lado Dartrix, Buizel dormía recargado en el tronco y los dos Butterfree estaban lado a lado durmiendo tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto Lillie estaba dentro de su casa de campaña que había levantado con ayuda de Ash. En un principio la rubia le iba a ofrecer a Ash el poder dormir dentro y a su lado, pero la vergüenza que sentía la pensar lo que pudiera pasar dentro al ser ambos unos adolescentes hicieron que Lillie se perdiera en su mundo de fantasía y cuando menos se dio cuenta Ash ya estaba dormido en su bolsa y Lillie perdió una oportunidad de acercarse más al azabache.

"Fue un día muy interesante" decía Lillie mientras peinaba a Níveo el cual recibía gustoso los mimos de su entrenadora "¿No lo crees Níveo?"

'Yip, yip!' respondía el Pokémon de tipo hielo.

"Hicimos dos nuevos amigos y eso que aún no llegamos a la primera ciudad" decía de manera suave mientras veía dormir al Eevee que resultó ser su Pokémon inicial de Kanto "Solo espero que madre logre recuperarse…" suspiraba la chica.

'Yip!' recibiendo una pequeña lamida en su mano de parte de Níveo en señal de apoyo Lillie reía de manera suave.

"Gracias Níveo, sé que puedo contar contigo, con Eevee, con Pikachu, los demás y con Ash" la rubia decía de manera suave mientras Níveo se acomodaba al lado de Eevee y Lillie se preparaba para dormir también.

Pero no solo el estado de su madre era lo que ocupaba la mente de la rubia quien sino también las palabras que anteriormente la presidenta de la fundación Aether le había dicho.

' _¿Qué es lo que quiero ser?'_ se preguntaba mentalmente la rubia con la mirada hacia arriba mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

' _¿Qué es lo que quiero ser?'_ se preguntaba de nuevo la rubia mientras se acostaba y cerraba los ojos, soñando con las aventuras que le esperaban…

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

 **Hey chicos, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿y qué tal que Lillie y Ash se hicieran con los dos Butterfree?**

 **Bueno, ya saben como funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar su review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


End file.
